Love Lived in Strange Places
by T-Ry1
Summary: CHAPTER 18 Up and Running! Check It had been two years since she had been trapt in middle earth with her friends. Broken hearts do not heal fast. what can Haldir do for the woman that he has hated for so long.
1. Alone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in any way own any LOTR characters, all non -LOTR characters are mine however.  
  
The war was over. The one ring was destroyed and now there was no way to get home. Kayla placed her stuff down in the room Galadriel had assigned to her while she was staying with them. She wanted to get away from the reminders of war. She had wanted to go to Rivendell, the first place she'd even felt at home, but she knew Elrond was preparing to travel to the undying lands and she thought it would be too depressing. He'd been like a father to her and her friends since the day they mysteriously arrived in Middle Earth two years ago. It was there that they joined the fellowship, it was there that she learned to shoot a bow with almost elven accuracy, it was there that she met the fellowship; her greatest allies. She looked around the room and sighed.  
  
She looked at her face in the mirror. It was dirty. "The dirt just finds me!" She groaned drawing a hot bath for herself, she liked Lorien at night. It was peaceful. Her time in Middle Earth had made her a better person and she was getting over Legolas. Morgan and Alana had wanted to come with her but she wanted to make the journey alone. She placed her bow on the bed and took off her clothes to take a shower, she did miss her friends; Frodo, Sam, Liz, Alana, Morgan, Aragorn, Gimli and maybe even Legolas. She had thought she'd loved him but she was mistaken. She spent a year fighting, protecting Frodo and Sam on their journey to Mount Doom. She's almost died at the hands of that wretched Gollum. Sam had caught her before she'd completely fallen into the fiery pits of the mountain.  
  
She sat in the tub. This was her first real bath since she'd left Gondor. She hummed to herself and let the water flow around her as she thought about everything. It was odd to be alone when she was stuck in Middle Earth with four of her best friends. They had all changed. It was different to be around them. They had all seen so much death and destruction. After Aragorn and Arwen's wedding they seemed to drift. Liz, to Mirkwood with Legolas. The twins Alana and Morgan splitting up; Alana, staying in Gondor and Morgan going to Rohan after befriending Eowyn. She was a Rogue now. She'd decided to come back to Lorien to see if there was any hope for her getting back to Earth. There was nothing keeping her in Middle Earth now. She'd done what she's set out to. The One Ring was destroyed and Frodo and Sam were still alive.  
  
Middle Earth was the first place where she felt like she had belonged and yet now she had a desire to leave and never return. She wanted to forget her feelings for Legolas and go back to being a normal 19 year old. It seemed like such a long time since she'd thought about home. Her life at home was not good. Her parents neglected her. They were addicts. Cocaine was their weapon of choice. Kayla made it a point to be out of the house whenever she could. She never heard anyone tell her that they loved her. She knew that her friends loved her; after all they were like her sisters, but she'd never known a parent's love or even the love of a man. It was a lonely journey she was taking through life and she wanted it to end. She realized she didn't want to go home but how could she stay in Middle Earth. She was trapped, she no longer felt secure in either world and the thought scared her.  
  
~*~  
  
Galadriel sensed the young warrior's anguish. The pain of a broken heart did not die easily. She wanted to help the young girl but felt it was necessary for Kayla to find her own path. She allowed her to stay in Lorien for as long as she liked but something had to change with in her heart first. It was then that the Lady of Lorien saw something different. Love was a complicated thing and there was one that loved this young woman but he dare not speak her name to another. He was strong and brave but kept his feelings pushed tightly into one corner of his mind. He now looked upon her coming with hidden excitement although he didn't dare show it. "Interesting indeed is the heart of an elf who longs to for the heart of a mortal woman." She said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
A/N: Thanx for checking out the story, in case you're wondering this is the second part to another story I was writing with a friend of mine it was about four friends who go hiking in the woods and end up in middle earth joining the fellowship. This story is about Kayla who went to Mordor and harbored a deep love for everyone's favorite elf only to get her heart broken. Read and N'Joy. Please review and feel free to give me ideas too, lol ~ Keep it Deep~ 


	2. Forget me Not

Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
A/N: Thanx to Lobo Diablo for giving me my first review.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla woke up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. Beads of sweat trailed down the sides of her forehead. Her dreams were haunting. She saw her death, she saw her life; she saw her future. A lonely future, she saw herself wither and spiritually die. Just a shell of her former self she would cease to exist. She got out of bed she wrapped a robe around her and walked out of her room. The palace was quiet, a little too quiet. She walked over to an open window and leaned against the pane, thinking. She heard something behind her. Her ears had become sensitive due to her travels. She touched her side. Her knife was there, as it always ways. She pulled it and turned quickly to be met with an unsuspecting Haldir. "You?" She questioned withdrawing her weapon. Her eyes flashed and she turned back to what she was doing, Haldir irritated her and vice versa. They were oil and water, Since the day they met they had merely tolerated each other because of their common cause.  
  
"Why do you carry that?' He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, old habits die heard." She replied not looking at hit. It was true. For a year she lied awake with a dagger in her hand ready to kill Gollum or any unsuspecting orc that would dare to harm the ring bearer.  
  
Haldir looked at her. "Had I been armed this could've ended badly."  
  
She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. She turned quickly. "Stop that. I could've killed you and it would have been no accident." She threatened.  
  
"As if you, a mere woman, could have gotten the better of an elf, especially one of my skill." He laughed.  
  
She sighed, normally she would have challenged his self praising attitude but tonight she did not have the energy. She merely replied, "If that is your opinion Haldir of Lorien."  
  
He was curious. She was different, normally their fights resulted in physical threats but now her sorrow was not allowing her spirit to fly free. Her mind was weighed down with something that he could not understand. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She turned giving him a curious, this was a first. "No I am not; it's been a long time since I've been alright."  
  
"What troubles you?" He asked noting that fact that he sounded too sympathetic. "What silly human problem is plaguing your foolish mind?" He quickly added.  
  
She pulled her dagger out again, letting anger get the better of her. "Don't test me elf!" She scolded. "I am far from being in the mood to deal with your arrogance!" She turned on her heel and walked back to her room.  
  
He watched her until she was out of sight. He scolded himself for his stupidity. He knew she'd come to Lorien seeking the guidance of the Lady, and he was upsetting her further. He wanted to believe that this was a phase, that the feelings he was harboring for the human could be attributed to some debilitating illness, but every time he thought of her he felt a smile come to his lips. He waited until she was in her room before returning to his own.  
  
~*~  
  
She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning unable to sleep, finally it was time to get up. She got dressed. Her boots had been cleaned by a chambermaid and her clothes laid out. She slipped her pants on quickly, shirt and then boots before fixing her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like a real girl. She sighed as she headed out to talk to the Lady Galadriel before breakfast.  
  
She walked the long corridors until she got to the main chamber. She slips her bow off of her back as well as her quivers and left them at the door before she was allowed entry. She walked in and the Lady greeted her with a smile. "It has been long since I have seen you Lady Kayla." She said taking the young girl's hand into her own. "Much has happened since you were last in Lorien."  
  
Galadriel was probably the first person to address her as 'Lady' since she'd left Gondor. Aragorn had made it public knowledge that she and her friends were to be treated like members of the royal family. All were to address them formally. Kayla hated it.  
  
"It is good to see you again." Kayla replied. "You know why I am here."  
  
"Indeed I do, I sense discontent in your heart." Galadriel replied putting one hand over Kayla's heart. "What is it that you wish to request of me?"  
  
"I want to forget." Kayla replied. "If you can not send me back to my time then at least clear my mind of all that has come to pass in the last year."  
  
"This is impossible." Galadriel replied looking into the eyes of the girl. "Everyone must fulfill their destiny. It was yours to protect the ring bearer and so you have, I can not free your mind of the demons that you have created with in yourself."  
  
"So send me back!" Kayla demanded raising her voice to keep her tears away. "Let me walk with my own kind again!"  
  
"You broken heart will heal child, it is a hard lesson to learn but one that all beings must." She replied staying calm. "You will find happiness again." Kayla left the chamber. She had nowhere to run anymore. There was no place in Middle Earth that could ease her troubles and no one to help her. Grabbed her bow and quiver and ran out of the palace. She ran into the woods of Lorien. She stopped only she could not run any more. She sat at the base of a large tree and cried. It was the first time she's been able to cry. Something inside her finally gave away to her emotions. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped up quick to find Haldir again. "What are you doing here?' He asked harshly  
  
"Sitting." She replied mimicking his tone. "We're you spying on me?" She questioned.  
  
"I have better to do in my time that keep an eye on a hot tempered, stubborn, foolish human girl." He replied. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and wondered her reasons for crying. He wanted to ask, to give comfort to her, but something would not allow him to. 'Do not fear what is in your heart.' The Lady's words appeared in his mind. He softened. "Why were you crying?' He asked  
  
She looked at him, surprised yet again at his asking. "You don't care so I will not tell you." She replied walking past him. He sighed. This was going nowhere and he knew it. 


	3. Into the Woods

A/N: AGAIN thanx for the reviews. Read and Find out! The tension gets Bigger and Bigger and Bigger.  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies!  
  
~*~  
  
She sat at a large balcony reading most of the day. Thinking and trying to read. She stared out over the horizon and it seemed like hours before she came out of that daze. It was starting to get dark and she stayed sitting on the railing of the that balcony well into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir sought the advice of the lady. "What am I to do? You've have seen what is in my heart, tell me what can I do to cleanse myself of her?"  
  
"Haldir, there is nothing that can cleanse the heart of true love." She replied.  
  
"I can not love a mortal woman." He replied.  
  
"Mortal makes no difference; the heart sees what the mind is not willing to."  
  
"I refuse to love her." He replied stubbornly.  
  
"Then you refuse your destiny." Galadriel replied looking at him squarely.  
  
"What?' He asked surprised.  
  
"I can not tell you much for it may sway your motives but there is a darkness that has fallen over her and she will make a choice. You must save her, stop her from making the wrong choice."  
  
Haldir was confused. More confused that before. He had to save her? From what? She was a warrior in her own right, not that he would openly admit that to her, what did she need saving from? He crossed through the gardens; he wanted to walk into the woods to clear his mind when he saw her. She was sitting on the high balcony; she seemed to be dazed or sleeping, one of the two. He decided to check. He entered the palace again and found her. She was sleeping. He smiled, she looked peaceful. It was, however, a dangerous spot for sleep; she could fall and break her neck. He decided to move her. Ever so carefully he picked her up, cradling her like a child. He walked to her room and placed her in bed. Taking off her boots and covering her up. He was ever so careful not to wake her up but whatever he was doing he soon found it was going to backfire.  
  
She opened her eyes and was startled. "What the hell!" She yelled. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
  
"You fell asleep on he balcony, you could've fallen and broken you neck." He replied calmly,  
  
"So if you were so concerned, then why didn't you just wake me up?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That would've been rude. Never wake a lady from her sleep. I was inclined to act on my instincts of moving you instead of waking you up, my mistake; I thought you were a lady." He replied hotly.  
  
"And I though you were supposed to be the all powerful, graceful, quiet elf? Not good enough to walk a couple of feet with out scaring the shit out of me eh?" She teased  
  
"I do not know why I bother with you, you are rude stubborn, irritating."  
  
"Then stop seeking me out Haldir!" She yelled.  
  
He felt foolish. She was right; he had been seeking her out. "I have not been seeking you out" He lied. "You have been acting stranger than usual."  
  
"As have you!' She fired back. Then she got frustrated. "Good night Haldir!' She dismissed him.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "Hold your tongue", he heard the Lady's voice again. He stared at her for a second more the turned on his heel. Aggravated, he went to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla had another dream. Arwen in trouble.a new dark power rising. the unborn child of the king was the key.  
  
She sat up. It was morning. She got dressed and went to breakfast. She sat at one end of a long wooden table. She felt shaken by her dreams but t was just a dream right? Haldir entered the chamber, he said nothing to her and sat down, The Lady and the Lord of Lorien finally arrived and breakfast was started. Kayla wondered the meaning of her dreams. Suddenly there was a messenger. "I have a message from Gondor." The messenger replied to questioning glances.  
  
The Lord motioned for him to continue. "The Queen of Gondor is expecting. There will soon be an heir to the throne in Gondor." He replied.  
  
Kayla shot up from her seat and ran to her room; The Lady did not look surprised. She gave Haldir a look. "Follow her." She said to him. He got up and walked to her room where he found her packing her things. She was almost finished when he spoke.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I have to go to Gondor, Arwen is in grave danger." Kayla replied not looking at him.  
  
"What? Did you not hear? This is a time of celebration for the royal family."  
  
"I don't have time to explain this to you, I'm saying good bye and I'm leaving for Gondor." She replied picking up her pack and walking past him. He followed her to the main chamber. "I've come to thank you for your graciousness and your hospitality but there are matters that I must see to in Gondor."  
  
"I know about your dreams and you are right to follow your instincts. It is becoming dangerous out there, please allow Haldir to accompany you. I know you do not need it but it is better to be safe."  
  
Kayla looked at Haldir and sighed. "Thank you for your concern." she started to say when Galadriel popped into he rhead. "You will need him on this journey and he will benefit your future, trust him, and trust me." Kayla looked at her in her eyes. "As you wish." She replied out loud. They walked out of the chamber and out side.  
  
She waited for Haldir to pack for the journey and they left. The walk would be a long one especially with Haldir as company. "Don't think I need you to protect me." She said after they had been walking for almost an hour.  
  
"I do not think it, I am sure of it." He replied with a laugh.  
  
"You are so arrogant, it almost tempts me to not stop for rest at night so I can get to Gondor faster and can be rid of you!" she replied quickening her pace. He quickened with her and they continued at that pace until nightfall when they stopped to make camp.  
  
He started a fire and she leaned up against a tree, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders to fight of the coolness of the night breeze. Her mind wandered and he watched her briefly and wondered what went on inside her head. Suddenly she came out of her dreamlike state. He went back to fire and she silently watched him. "I was having dreams." She stated out of nowhere. He looked up at her.  
  
"Is that why you needed to leave for Gondor?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"The night you pulled your knife on me, you said it had been long since you have been alright." He said.  
  
"Yes, and?' She asked.  
  
"Was that your reasoning for seeking help from the Lady Galadriel?"  
  
"Yes it was but she could not help me, so I am left with nothing."  
  
"Not nothing, you have friends and family, who will be glad to see you, in Gondor."  
  
She laughed to herself. "I left Gondor so I would not be reminded of certain things, I wanted to get away from them." She confessed. "And yet I have missed them greatly." She started to feel emotional. "Forget it." She added laying down and covering herself with the blanket. "Good Night Haldir."  
  
"You will not come to the answers you want like this."  
  
"Good Night!" She repeated rolling away from him. He watched her and when he was sure she had gone to sleep he settled himself down to sleep as well.  
  
Kayla was far from sleepy. She heard Haldir move around probably settling in for the night. She was alone with her thoughts. She hated feeling alone and yet she ran from the companionship of her friends. She began to cry silently, the last thing she wanted was to wake the elf. She forced herself to not cry but it was impossible not to. She felt as though she was falling and there was no end to the pit.  
  
Haldir heard her, crying, or trying to suppress it. He debated making a second attempt to comfort her. He sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned. "What?" She asked, her tone neither angry nor challenging.  
  
"Why are you crying?' he asked.  
  
She sat up looking at him. He looked genuinely concerned she decided that she had nothing to lose in tell him her troubles, worst case scenario she could kill him in his sleep, she joked in her head. "I have not been the same since my return from Mordor."  
  
"This I can tell, but why?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
She did not want to admit her broken heart, not even to herself. "So much death and destruction, I have been longing to return home. I want to forget this place and all that I have seen since I arrived two years ago." She explained which was partially the truth. "Sadly there is no one in Middle Earth who can do this, the Lady Galadriel was my last hope in returning to my former self."  
  
He looked at her and regretted his comment earlier about her foolish troubles. "If you could go back would you? Knowing that you had a hand in saving this world and all its people, a feat that is not regarded lightly."  
  
"I would renounce all of this unwanted fame and gladly give up my memories of this place, bad and good." She spoke with fire in her emotions now. "I have nothing in Middle Earth and I have nothing in my home, so tell me where is it that I am supposed to go?"  
  
He was unsure of what to say to her. "Does this have to do with the Prince of Mirkwood?" he asked foolishly.  
  
"What if it did? I wasted a year of my mortal life living so that I might see him again and I return to find that things are not what I thought they were." She replied hotly. "I do not know why I bothered to confide in you. You do not possess one ounce of compassion or caring for me."  
  
He looked at her for a long time. "The feeling is mutual I can assure you." He replied  
  
"So then go back to Lorien, I can get to Gondor on my own I do not want nor do I need your protection or company." She replied getting up and throwing the blanket over her shoulders and picking up her pack. She started walking keeping a quick pace. He dashed after her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where does it look like!" She replied turning to face him and as she did so she fell. She yelled in pain. "My ankle!"  
  
A/N: I know the last thing you wanna do is hear from me twice in a chapter but tuff luck. Ok I need help here. I have this Arwen idea but have no clue what to do with it. I juss added it in so I could get my couple (or maybe not1 (insert evil laugh)!) out of Lorien. I need some ideas, so if anyone has an idea please clue me in. Thanx. Keep the reviews coming. I'm addicted to this story lol and the reviews only feed the addiction lol 


	4. New Beginings

Disclaimer: You know how it goes lol  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't touch it!" She yelled as he went to look at her ankle.  
  
"It may be broken." He replied.  
  
"I know it's broken." She replied noting that it was the same ankle that she'd broken running out of Moria to escape the Balrog. The fellowship had made it to Lorien and she got almost completely there on a broken ankle. She was positive she could get to Gondor now.  
  
"We are only a day out of Lorien, we must turn back."  
  
"No!" She replied getting up. "I will not lose time, I must get to Gondor. We will continue tomorrow morning. She propped herself up against a tree and found a sturdy stick. She tore a piece of fabric from her cloak and made a splint for herself. She had gotten through worse and she was still alive. A broken ankle was not going to deter her from her goal of reaching Gondor.  
  
Haldir sighed. He knew there would be no changing her mind but he still worried about her condition. He remembered the pain of that previously broken ankle when Aragorn carried her into Lorien kicking and screaming.  
  
She fell asleep and he stayed up the rest of the night, 'Just in case.' He kept wondering what Galadriel had meant when she said that it was his destiny to save her. What did it mean? How was he to know when he had fulfilled his mission? After a night of thinking he noticed that dawn was approaching. He put out the fire and gathered his things as she started to wake up. "Have you been up all night?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "I wanted to keep watch; the Lady said that the lads surrounding Lorien were becoming unsafe and in your condition I did not want to be open to an ambush.'  
  
"Do not think that in my condition that I am useless." She replied her tone not angry.  
  
"Why are you so quick to think the worst of me Lady Kayla?' He asked.  
  
This was a startling surprise, from the elf who said she was not a lady only the night before. Why had he used the term? He seemed, again, genuine and almost pleasant. "I do not think the worst of you Haldir of Lorien, it is you who is quick to think the worst of me." She replied with no particular emotion involved.  
  
He changed the subject. "We must start moving if we are to cover any ground before nightfall."  
  
She stood up and began to walk. It killed her to walk on it but she could only grin and bear it like she had done with so many other pains in her life.  
  
He walked slightly ahead of her occasionally glancing back to check to make sure she was still with him. Picking up a walking stick for support she was right behind him the whole way.  
  
They stopped at night where he would stand watch and she would sleep and their days would be filled with mindless small talk. Kayla was doing well on her ankle but she was over doing it and she knew it. She was starting to feel feverish but did not say anything. After two days of travel they had reached the kingdom of Rohan. Haldir who had noted her feverish condition felt it was time to say something.  
  
"Will you not at least stop her for a night's rest? You need to get off of that foot before you do permanent damage." He suggested.  
  
She knew he was right. She agreed and they made for Edoras. Eomer, for one, was happy to see them. Alana was there (she and Eomer had been courting for sometime) and scolded Kayla for her bad judgment and then scolded Haldir for not being more like Aragorn, who would have surely taken her back to Lorien.  
  
"Have you no sense? Both of you!" She yelled.  
  
"You don't know the circumstances!' Kayla yelled feeling as though she was going to drop dead.  
  
"So tell me Kay! Tell me why you're walking on an ankle that you've already broken once?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You don't know what's been going on with me these past few months!"  
  
"So explain it to me please, I wanna help you!"  
  
"You can't!" Kayla yelled before she blacked out. She's fainted. Haldir caught her before she hit the ground. Alana looked at Eomer. They placed her in bed and Alan sent word to Gondor and to Liz in Mirkwood. Haldir sat by her bedside.  
  
"Kayla! Damn your stubbornness!" Alan yelled at her unconscious friend.  
  
Kayla was in a dreamlike world. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. It was unmistakable happiness. She was in a field of wild flowers in one of the elven cities; it looked very much like Rivendell. She was walking arm in arm with a tall elf with blonde elf. She could not see his face though. They were walking through the woods for a long time until they finally stopped over a tomb stone. It had Arwen's name written across it. Suddenly like a vaccum she felt like she was sucked out of her dream she woke up with a gasp. She glanced around the room to see all of her friends. Aragorn, Arwen, Morgan, Alana, were standing to her left. Eomer, Alana, Haldir and Liz to her right, in front of them Pippin, Merry and Sam. Gimli stood at her foot and next to him was Legolas. She locked eyes with him. She took a deep breath and began to sit up.  
  
"Do not be foolish." Aragorn scolded.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.  
  
"It will be five days tomorrow." Liz replied.  
  
"You gave us a scare there Miss Kayla." Sam chirped up.  
  
"Sam, how many times have I told you to just call me Kayla." She smiled.  
  
"You are stronger that we thought." Legolas commented.  
  
She wasn't sure if he was complimenting her or belittling her but those blue eyes could have told her she was shit and she'd have still loved him. Haldir remained quiet and just watched the exchanges of conversation.  
  
Kayla looked at Arwen, who had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. She gave Arwen a look that said she wanted to talk in private. Arwen understood. "I feel it is time to let Kayla get some rest. I will stay with her. Aragorn gave her a suspicious look but left the room and everyone followed his lead.  
  
Kayla sat up and hugged her. "I am happy I was not too late."  
  
"Too late for what? Was the Lady Galadriel any help to you?"  
  
"Yes and No."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I did not get the answers I was seeking but I found something else. While I was in Lorien I was having dreams about you being pregnant. You child being the key to some new evil. Galadriel confirmed my suspicions."  
  
Arwen rubbed her stomach. "Are you sure?"  
  
"There's more." Kayla replied. "While I was asleep I saw your tomb; I was rushing back to Gondor to warn you before something unthinkable happened."  
  
"Kayla, you are a true friend and I love you as if you were a sister." Arwen replied. "No doubt there is something looming, I have sensed it."  
  
"I am sorry my friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir paced the corridors. It had been a fright to watch her collapse. Even at her weakest Kayla had been a pillar of strength. To see her lying motionless seemingly in death was a thought, he found, he was having a problem coping with. Legolas suddenly came up being him.  
  
"Haldir it has been long." He said.  
  
"Indeed it has Legolas." Haldir replied.  
  
"She is so foolish." Lagola replied out of nowhere.  
  
"Indeed she is, but what can you possibly expect of her."  
  
"Kayla may be many things but I at the least expected her to exercise some judgment." Legolas replied, "However, it does my heart good to see her alive and well."  
  
Haldir noted his tone and decided to probe further. "You sound as though you have feelings for her?"  
  
"In many ways I am still amazed by her." He replied  
  
Knowing what he knew, Haldir was slightly bothered by the young prince's words. It was his destiny to love her but it was not hers to love him back.  
  
A/N: I'm loving the reviews. So, yea poor Haldir is feeling what its like to be human. Our Near and Dear Leggy is expressing some left over feelings for our main character. What will happen? How will Haldir save her? What will she chose? What is this new evil that will be born through the heir to the throne of Gondor? Find out next time! Same bat time same Bat channel! If you have any ideas please, Sharing is Caring. Keep the reviews coming lol 


	5. The Rogue Warrior and the King

Galadriel smiled. Things were going as expected. Kayla would soon realize her full potential and she will decide what is best for her future or if she even has a future. The Prince of Mirkwood was confused. She could feel it. Two sides of his heart were conflicted and he was growing more and angrier at himself as a result. The daughter of Elrond, Queen of Gondor, was trying to come to terms with the possility that a child would not be the blessing she thought. Haldir's mind was cluttered with concern for the woman that he loved. Legolas's arrival has caused him to worry about where her heart lay.  
  
She was focused to Kayla. Kayla needed to be strong. The power inside her was growing. He dreams were not coincidence as she thought. They were visions of things to come. Kayla was unaware of the part she played in Middle Earth. At this point in her young life she is unsure and doubting her reasons to stay. Galadriel looked out over the land of Lorien and smiled. The time would soon come for her to let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen sat with Kayla for several hours letting her words sink into her mind. Kayla lay asleep when Haldir came in. "Milady, I think it is you who should be resting as well, in your condition." He said to her.  
  
"So you are offering to keep watch over a mortal whom you have no caring for?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She was under my watch when this happened, I feel partially responsible for her condition."  
  
"Haldir, the mind can not suppress what the heart will not let it forget." Arwen smiled before exiting.  
  
Haldir wondered how Arwen could tell what he was feeling. Was it that obvious? He watched the sleeping girl for a long time until dusk had turned to dawn. She work up to find him standing by the window staring out over Rohan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Arwen had to leave, so I was asked to look after you."  
  
She had no clue how to respond to him once again. "Can I ask you why you are suddenly kind to me?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her. "I feel somewhat responsible for your condition." He replied quickly.  
  
"No, even before we left Lorien, you have seemed different. Kind, gentle with me."  
  
Haldir was about to respond when Legolas came in. She brightened a bit and Haldir made note of it. " I need you to come with me." He said to her.  
  
"Umm Legolas.." She said pointing to her ankle. He smiled picking her up. "Woah! What are you doing?' She asked uneasy. This was a mixed message he was giving her and for some reason she felt odd in his arms again.  
  
"Be quiet and just come with me."  
  
"Well kind of hard to resist considering you're carrying me."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Kayla, this is not your path!" She heard Galadriel's voice in her head. "DO not set your heart on Legolas again."  
  
Kayla tried to tune it out. She might have been all powerful but she had to be wrong about SOMETHING. Legolas brought her into a banquet room where Aragon sat. Apparently he wanted to talk to her.  
  
:Ok if you wanted to talk to me why didn't you just come into the room?' She asked him.  
  
"So you think you are the only one of this fellowship that can opt to do things the hard way?" He teased.  
  
"You mock me in my time to despair?" She replied.  
  
"As I remember correctly if you had stayed off of your ankle longer the first time you probably could've avoided this." He reminded her.  
  
"So what is your point?" She asked.  
  
"You are coming back to Gondor with us, Arwen and myself are leaving with in the next few days. You will ride with us. You have no choice, you are going to stop this rogue lifestyle you have been leading in these past few months."  
  
"Hmm, why does this sound so hypocritical?" She asked him her voice dropping.  
  
"What has come over you? You are not the same light hearted, good spirited woman that I once knew."  
  
"That woman is gone Aragorn, she will not return, I have left that woman in the fires of Mt. Doom." She replied and she was going to regret it.  
  
"What are you saying?" Aragorn asked. "Why are you so quick to reject the help offered to you, are you so blind with rejection that would condemn yourself to live a lonely existence?" He asked. He knew his words were harsh but someone needed to say something to her. If not him then who?  
  
She resisted the sudden urge to reach for her dagger which was safely secured to her back at the waist. "Aragorn do not make me do or say something that I would not be able to forgive myself for later."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He asked looking deep into her brown eyes. She shone like fire on a flickering candle. He understood her anger but never the less he hoped she would calm herself.  
  
Morgan came in with a smile on, but the smile faded when she saw the dangerous scene. Kayla and Aragorn were clashing in an argument that she wanted no part of. Legolas had left after leaving Kayla in the room but left her a crutch to get around. Kayla picked up the crutch and wordless left the room and went back to her room. Bumping into Legolas on the way. "What has happened?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
"Kayla I should like to think that you can at least talk to me." He replied.  
  
She sighed. "Legolas I am still pained in your presence, it is something that I do nto wish to think about right now." She went to leave and he pulled her back. Leaving a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"When you are ready." He said turning to leave. She watched him for a second longer before she realized that she felt even worse. She went back to her room and sat on her bed thinking. She made sure to close the door so no one would disturb her.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn went early to Kayla's room meaning to apologize for his rudeness. He knocked and got nothing. He opened the door to find the room empty and her pack gone. He called for the others who searched the palace for her but could fine nothing. A horse was missing from the stable. How she managed to saddle and mount they had no clue.  
  
"Kayla is stubborn and ready to do harm to herself." Haldir replied feeling angry at Aragorn but said nothing.  
  
"Do you suppose she will return?' Liz asked.  
  
"What do you mean willshe return?' Alana asked. "She wouldn't just leave and not come back. Right?" she asked hopefylly.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder." Morgan replied looking at Aragorn. Who felt guilty.  
  
A/N : Ok Ok Ok I know it's getting weird. Well my fellow LOTR freaks it will be weirder. Be prepared for a time gap at the start of the next one. FYI so you're not sitting there going "what the.?" Ok secondly. I got no reviews for the last two chapters. This makes me sad. Come on eyes on the crisis people! I don't write unless I get feedback so please review even if you hate it! LOL and for those of you who are staying with me and just not reviewing. SHAME SHAME! ~ Keep it Deep 


	6. Hugs and Evil intentions

Disclaimer: Same as always.. ;)  
  
A/N: OK so ask and you shall receive. The reviews are coming back! Thanks. so if you were confused before let me clear some stuff up. OK? Good!  
  
So I think I said there was supposed to be a time gap in this one, maybe not. But there are going to be two overall time gaps in the story, FYI. The fist one will either be in this chapter or the next chapter but most likely in the next one considering on how I left poor Kayla in an awkward point last time.  
  
Brass-Dragon33- Yeah things are getting hard for poor Kayla but she isn't really aware that she loves Haldir, well it hasn't crossed her mind, neither has that thought that he loves her which it stupid of her b/c it's so obvious. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ok on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla sat up on her horse, her good leg in the stirrup. She was riding hard and fast, to where she didn't know. There was no place in Middle Earth that she could go to. She decided she had to go find answers; she wanted to know what was happening to her. She decided to rice back to Lorien. Stopping to make camp at the end of the first day, she tied her horse to a near by tree and made a fire. "These lands are becoming unsafe!' She heard Galadriel's voice.  
  
"Sometimes I wish she was just shut up!" Kayla replied out loud to herself. She made herself comfortable, not too comfortable; the last thing she wanted was to fall asleep alone in the woods.  
  
She sat there for hours sometimes singing songs to herself, whatever she remembered from earth. Suddenly she heard something in the distance. She got on to her knees and picked up her bow, getting it ready for whatever was to come her way. She held it up to where the sound was coming from. It was coming closer, closer.  
  
"Hey Kayla!"  
  
"Merry! What are you doing here?" She sighed lowering her bow.  
  
"And me too!"  
  
"Pippen?" She rubbed her forehead in disbelief. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Pippen asked.  
  
"Where's Sam?" she asked. "Right here Miss Kayla!" He replied falling out of the bushed getting his clothes tangles in the thorns.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"We followed you!" Merry replied. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"You guys can't stay with me." She replied ignoring his question.  
  
"Why not?' Sam asked. "We wanted to make sure you were safe, I mean what were you thinking running off like that in the middle of the night in your condition?"  
  
Kayla was surprised Sam had never especially had a backbone with her. "Sam I understand that you guys were worried but I can not stay there with them. I need to think on my own. These lands are unsafe now, a new evil is approaching, and I do not want to have to worry about you if something were to happen."  
  
"What could possibly happen?"  
  
"Hello? What is this?" A man's voice came from behind them. Kayla turned fast her bow raised. "What do you think you're gonna do with that missy?" He laughed.  
  
"More that you could ever know." Kayla replied. Merry, Pippen, and Sam sticking close behind her.  
  
"What business do a woman and three children have in the woods of Rohan alone?" He asked his breath stinking of something rotten.  
  
Merry jumped up, "Hey were are children!"  
  
Pippen followed. "Yes that's right we're hobbits!"  
  
"Oh hobbits? That's something different entirely."  
  
"Enough!' Kayla replied silencing them all. "The real question is who might you be and what is your purpose?" She asked.  
  
"Oh forgive me my dear lady," He replied with a smile. There was something she didn't like about him. She kept her weapon up and ready, if necessary. "I am Jorryn of Gondor."  
  
"Gondor?' Kayla asked. "Are you friend or foe of the King?"  
  
"May I ask first."  
  
"I admit I am unhappy with the King." Kayla fudged the truth, he looked to seedy. He was lurking in the night alone, sneaking up on her, and he overall creeped the hell out of her. Pippen looked at her but said nothing.  
  
The man seemed to brighten "As am I." He replied. "The King is unjust; he is disloyal to his race. He takes an elf for a wife and expects us to leave this kingdom in the hands of a half breed child."  
  
Kayla saw where this was going and quietly thanked Galadriel for her foresight. "What do you propose?" she replied lowering her bow. "I am Esmeralda, I too hail from Gondor. These are my friends Peregrin Took Samwise Gamgee, and Meriadoc Brandybuck." The three hobbits followed along.  
  
"Oh yes down with the king!' Pippen exclaimed.  
  
Kayla laughed. "May I ask why you travel with Halflings?"  
  
"I saved their lives several years back and so they are bound to me." She replied.  
  
'I understand." Jorryn replied.  
  
"If you would excuse me I intend to make camp and head off in the morning." She replied hoping that he would insist on conversation, and he did.  
  
"Where do you head to in the morning?"  
  
"I am taking my Halflings back to their homeland. These lands are becoming dangerous I would not have them travel alone."  
  
"Tell me do you share in the opinion that there is no place for elves in a kingdom of men?"  
  
"I do." Kayla replied thinking of all those who had helped her; Galadriel, Elrond, Legolas, Arwen and Haldir.  
  
"Then why is it that u carry an elven bow?" He raised an eyebrow  
  
"I was raised by elves, they taught me some of their skills. I parted ways from them when they betrayed me. I have been filled with a hatred of elves since."  
  
He seemed to be pacified by this answer. "There is a war coming. The King will be forced to listen to us. We must only wait to make our move."  
  
"Why do you wait? What are you waiting for?"  
  
"The birth of the half-breed."  
  
Kayla resisted the urge to kill him clear and simple here in the middle of nowhere. She could be blamed for nothing in the middle of the night. "What would that bring to you?"  
  
"You ask many questions woman, you shall see when the time is right." He replied with a smile  
  
"And so I shall." She replied.  
  
~*~  
  
She stayed up for a long time after Jorryn parted from them. The hobbits fell asleep quickly. She had no choice. She had to ride back to Rohan, she had to warn Aragorn and Arwen. She thought. What had Legolas been talking about, 'Whenever you're ready'? Why was Haldir acting so weird? Was Aragorn really annoyed with her? Maybe she should've talked to someone about what she was feeling. Suddenly dawn broke through the trees  
  
"Hey, guys, time to get up!" She called.  
  
"Two more minutes!" Pippen argued in his sleep.  
  
"Get up Took!" She said forcefully. Pippen sat up quick.  
  
She smiled at his confusion. "Gee Miss Kayla, just like old times huh?" Same said with a sort of half smile. The smile disappeared form Kayla's lips. The wars were over on the outside world but the war with in herself kept her up and watchful at night. She knew what Sam had meant and forced herself to smile at him.  
  
"Yes." She replied. They packed up and started walking back to Rohan.  
  
It was a day and a half of walking and at one point all three hobbits rode the horse while Kayla walked. Her ankle killed her. The pain was becoming unbearable again. The stopped many timed to let her rest it. She was alone with her thoughts yet again. She considered giving up her 'ranger ways' as Aragorn so called it. Place her bow and quiver away for awhile. Become a real Lady of the Court for once. Maybe forget about Legolas settle down with a nice human guy. She didn't belong here anymore. At one time she thought she did but now she was not sure.  
  
The arrived at night fall on the second day. None were there except for Liz and Arwen who had stayed while the others had formed a search.  
  
"I have news." Kayla called.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" Liz asked. Kayla looked at her squarely. She was different, her year living among the elves, however had not changed her practical nature.  
  
Kayla ignored the question. "Arwen I know what is to happen with your child!"  
  
Arwen looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"There was a man in the borders of Rohan. He bared ill will to the fact their queen was of elven kind. She said they would not follow a half elven king. He would not tell me what they intend to do but they are merely waiting for the birth."  
  
"What?" Aragorn came in and overheard everything.  
  
"I am sorry my friend." Kayla replied. "I got as much from him as I could."  
  
Aragorn did not know what emotion to express first. He was shocked, relieved that Kayla was found, surprised that there was some in his kingdom that were disloyal, afraid for his wife and child, angry that Kayla had run off. He looked at Kayla.  
  
"I know, I'm wreckless, I need to give up these rouge tendencies and live amongst my people." She said for him.  
  
"Indeed." He replied in short.  
  
Legolas and Gimli entered shortly after. "I should kill you girl!" Gimli said.  
  
"You'd be dead before you could lift your ax against me." She laughed with her bow at her side leaning on it for support.  
  
Gimli laughed in return. Legolas made no emotion with his face. Liz took his arm and he kissed her lightly. Kayla mentally threw up. Eomer walked in and nodded at Kayla who smiled in return and he was followed by Haldir who walked towards her and hugged her tightly. She was surprised. Then she hugged him back. He pulled away and caught Arwen laughing quietly. Kayla looked at him but said nothing.  
  
A/N; Ok this was a long chapter, I know. SO here we so the Sh*t is about to hit the fan. Well maybe not. I dunno yet. I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants. Haldir is getting hard to ignore now huh? We'll wee how Kayla reacts. I'm tired so this little endnote is over right here. 


	7. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Haldir cursed himself. Aragon looked at him and realized what no one else had. "Kayla, did this man say when they were going to make their move?" Aragorn asked drawing the fellowship's attention away from Haldir, who was embarrassed enough as it was.  
  
"No, they are just waiting for the birth of they heir to the throne. I propose we keep careful watch over Arwen until then and of the child afterward. Until he or she s of age to take the throne they are in danger."  
  
"I agree." Aragorn replied.  
  
"We could send our child to live among the elves."  
  
"No, I request the baby be put under my watch in Gondor and if need be I will I will take him or her out of the city." Kayla replied. "No child should be separated from the love of their parents." She replied something sad in her voice.  
  
Aragorn looked at Kayla. "Ok I will consent to those terms. She will be safe with you."  
  
The group disbanded for the night. Haldir caught up to Kayla. "Haldir you need not explain about before. I no longer try to understand you."  
  
"I am happy to see you are unharmed." He replied.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "I am glad that you care."  
  
"You have grown on me, this I will admit." He said.  
  
She laughed. "Yes and so have you." She hugged him. "Thank you." She repeated she was thankful he had taken an interest in her well being.  
  
He was thankful this scene did not end badly.  
  
After another few days in Rohan they bid Eomer farewell and made for Gondor. Legolas and Liz left for Mirkwood, and Alana stayed in Rohan. Kayla rode to save her ankle. The easily reached the city with in a few days.  
  
~*~ A Year and a half later ~*~  
  
The daughter of Arwen and Aragorn was approaching her first birthday. Kayla was in good spirits for the first time in a long time. The child had brought out her inner nurturer. She often played with the young princess, who was named Cebriviel. Members of the fellowship visited frequently. Haldir came to see Kayla quite often and they two had become good friends to everyone's surprise.  
  
There was to be a celebration in honor of the child's first year. Arwen looked elegant in an emerald green gown. The baby in a similar color. Kayla smiled as she went to put her boots on. This was the cleanest she had been in ages, her clothes spotless. Her boots shined.  
  
"Kayla, tonight you are not a warrior, you are a Lady of the Court. I have had something especially made for you." Arwen replied handing Kayla a silvery gown. It was apparently of elven fashion and Kayla hugged Arwen tightly before leaving to dress.  
  
The Celebration raged in the big dining hall. The fellowship was in full force admiring the young princess. "Where is she?" Aragorn asked Arwen, talking about Kayla.  
  
"She will be here shortly. She had to change."  
  
The herald stood in frond of the door. Haldir and Legolas joked and talked for the first time in a very long time. "Announcing the Lady Kayla of Gondor." The herald cried out.  
  
No one would have recognized her. Her figure was shapely; her normally up hair hung around her shoulders, her skin glowed against the sliver of the dress. This did not look like the former warrior that would kill and then ask questions.  
  
Arwen smiled hugging her friend as she came in. Liz, Alana and Morgan were astonished at the change. It had been a long time since they had last seen their friend look this beautiful, not to say that she wasn't before but when she tried Kayla was gorgeous.  
  
The men of Gondor inquired as to who she was, and the women whispered among themselves. She smiled and laughed as she caught eyes with Aragorn who was truly astonished.  
  
Legolas and Haldir watched from afar. "Amazing." Lagolas remarked.  
  
"Indeed." Haldir replied.  
  
After the uproar had died down there was music again. Kayla sat down and acted as a distinguished Lady of the Royal court should. Legolas approached her. "May an old friend request the honor of the first dance?"  
  
She smiled and took his hand. He was light on his feet and he was surprised to find she was an exquisite dancer. "I did not know you could dance." He stated.  
  
"You never asked, archery and dancing are two different things." She replied. They laughed to Haldir's dismay.  
  
He held her in his arms and she found that she was again sad. This dance would not last forever. These few minutes of bliss would pass quickly and she would be left with the bitter taste of what never was. Finally the music ended they parted and he bowed his head to her. She smiled. It was nice to be treated like a lady for once. She sat down.  
  
"Is someone feeling sorry for themselves?" Morgan asked looking at the way her friend looked at Legolas and Liz who were not gazing into each other's eyes and they swayed along with the music.  
  
"No just pained." Kayla replied forcing a smile.  
  
"Ask Haldir to dance."  
  
Kayla burst into genuine laughter. "That was funny. Did you just suggest I dance with him?"  
  
"Yes you two are good friends now right?'  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"I think it's more than that. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you. No man in this room has." Mrogan opened Kayla's eyes to the truth surrounding her. "While you sit here longingly waiting for Legolas to ask you to dance, every man here is wishing for you to do the same."  
  
"Shut up, it's just a dress."  
  
"It's more than that. Ever since you came back from Mordor you've been a different person. The people pf this land know you as the fearless warrior. They never thought of you as a Lady. You hang out in the taverns, make company with elves, you're a master archer, you have the guts to question the king."  
  
"What's your point Morgan?" Kayla cut her off.  
  
"Yesterday you were a rough around the edges warrior but today you are a polished Lady and you seem happy for the first time in a long time. People are seeing you for the first time." Morgan explained. "You could have any man in this room, but there is a certain elf who will not ask you to dance because of his foolish pride. Do him a favor, he obviously cares for you."  
  
"Haldir?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yes, are you that blind? He comes to Gondor often, not to see the baby or conference with Aragorn. He comes to see you!"  
  
"No he doesn't" Kayla replied getting up and walking away. She walked over to a window. She leaned on the pane and stared over Gondor, all the people in their little houses. She felt weird being above it all. She turned and looked over the sea of people dancing and having a good time. She walked over to Haldir. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien, would you dance with me?" She asked. He took her hand and lead her on to the dance floor.  
  
Alana laughed and poked her sister in the ribs. "Look at this? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No." Morgan smiled looking over at Liz who smiled as well.  
  
They were a graceful couple. She was surprised that he could actually dance. Arwen smiled and exchanged a glance with her husband who was watching in some amusement.  
  
"I'm surprised. You dance well." She commented not looking at him.  
  
"Are you? Perhaps you do not know as much as you think." He teased.  
  
She smiled as the music died and the broke. "Thank you." She said he kissed her hand lightly and for some unexplainable reason she got chills.  
  
'Oh no!' she thought. 'NO!'  
  
~*~  
  
The celebration continued through the night, well after the guest of honor fell asleep. Legolas looked for Kayla. He found her just outside of the banquet room sitting on the nearest balcony. "Why do you isolate yourself?' he asked.  
  
"I'm just used to being along." She replied getting down so she could stand to face him.  
  
"Why is that, you are not alone." He replied.  
  
"No, I am always alone in spirit." She corrected. "Things are complicated for me these days."  
  
"I still offer my company when you need it." He replied.  
  
"What if I should need it right now?" She asked.  
  
"Then I would agree to give it to you." He replied. She got closer to him.  
  
"I thought of you often in my travels." She confessed.  
  
"And I you." He replied. "You never cease to amaze me. Elizabeth and I are worried for you."  
  
"And yet you need not be." She replied she leaned up and kissed him and he let her.  
  
"Legolas!" Liz's voice penetrated the air. He pulled for Kayla quickly. Liz ran back into the banquet room and he went after her leaving her alone.  
  
She looked down. She was high up. She sat herself on the balcony again and felt sorrow well up inside her. She did not know how long she was there but after a while she heard Haldir's voice.  
  
"Kayla? Are you alright?"  
  
Kayla started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Am I ok?" She asked. "No I am not!" She stood on the railing. "Does it look like it!"  
  
'The time has come." Haldir heard Galadriel's voice. He looked at Kayla who was now tempting death.  
  
"Please step down." He coaxed softly.  
  
"No, why shouldn't I just plunge to my death. It would be a quick death. She walked the railing which just as wide as the width of her feet. "There is nothing here for me! There is nothing for me anywhere! Tell me Haldir, I spent a long time thinking that I was happy again, so may wonderful things have happened in the last year. Tonight was the first night since I've left home that I've held the attention of every eye in the room. For once I felt wanted and important to someone. Now I find that the admiration is superficial and I am the same undesirable woman I was before. So I ask you Haldir what I am I to do?" She was crying and was no longer holding back. "Tell me what is left for me? What reason do I have to live? Why should I not end my life right here?"  
  
"Because I love you!" He blurted. She stared at him, he walked closer to her. "I love you Kayla of Gondor. It would be a depressing existence knowing you ended your own life and I was powerless to stop it. The woman that I love would have taken her own life in front of my very eyes. You are wanted and important and desirable to me. " He was with in an arm's length of her. "Please, come down ." he held his hand out for her.  
  
She thought about it for what seemed like hours. Finally she reached out for his hand btu lost her footing he grabbed onto her quickly and pulled her towards him. She fell landing on top of him. They stayed in position for a few seconds. "Did you mean what you said or were you trying to get me to come down?'  
  
"I meant every word." He replied. She leaned down and kissed him long.  
  
A/N: I had you there for a second didn't I? Admit it. LOL well here we are. They are together finally, he saved her. She was about to make the ultimate choice and he saved her from herself. Not what you were expecting? Good. I like the shock value. OK someone please review. I'd really appreciate it. ~ Keep it Deep 


	8. Lost

Disclaimer- you know what it is. Yada yada yada.  
  
A/N Thanks to Ri and FantasyGirl6 for the reviews. So we left off with that kiss. Yay for Haldir for getting over the mortal embarrassment thing lol  
  
FantasyGirl6- The previous story is not posted, it's not even completely written lol  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla woke up in her soft bed in Gondor. The young princess, Cebriviel, started to cry. She got up and walked over to her picking her up and cradling her. "I almost missed you." She said the child who looked up at her with Aragorn's intense blue eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I know it was stupid. Thank God for Haldir." It was the first time she had thought of him since last night. He loved her. Did she love him? She didn't know. Last night he escorted her to her room and she fell asleep. She was sure he had told the others. She looked out the window, and realized the magnitude of what she was attempting to do last night. She put the baby down on the ground and let her walk around the room while she got dressed. The silvery gown went into the closet and she put on her old clothes. They were clean and she left her hair as it was still nice from the party last night. It hung around her shoulders and she looked different. There was a new attitude, she felt lighter she smiled and picked up her bow and quiver. After slipping it on her back she picked up the baby and went to look for someone. She laughed as they baby played with her long locks of soft brown hair.  
  
"There you are." Alana smiled. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, did Haldir tell you about last night?"  
  
"Yes, too bad about that headache." Alana replied.  
  
Kayla looked at her. "Headache?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you left. You're migraine."  
  
So Haldir hadn't told anyone. She smiled to herself. "Yes, sorry, I just got up, my headache is fine now."  
  
"And how is our little princess?" Alana cooed at the baby who laughed.  
  
"She's fine." Kayla replied with a smile as Alana took the baby. In just a short time she had looked at Cebriviel as her own. She often took the child out with her while she practiced in the courtyard. The child marveled at Kayla's bow and Kayla had thought to teach her when she became of age.  
  
The three of them walked into the main hall where Aragorn Haldir and Legolas were talking. They quieted when the women entered.  
  
"Do not treat us as if we were women." Kayla replied. "You do not hide things form your allies."  
  
"You are right." Aragorn smiled. "We were talking about the possible strategies that would need to be taken in order to protect my daughter."  
  
"Then why was I not called?' Kayla asked somewhat insulted and outraged. "I have as much a say in this as any of you." "Indeed you do Kayla but you forget you were sleeping." Aragorn reasoned.  
  
Kayla stood quiet. "What are you proposing we do Aragorn? There have been no threats against the crown yet."  
  
"Yet." Legolas repeated,  
  
"Yes we must be prepared for anything." Haldir agreed. Kayla looked at him for the first time.  
  
"Cebriviel will remain under Kayla's watch. Nothing has happened yet, in the event there is a threat I will need you to take my daughter to someplace safe until she is ready." Aragorn spoke to Kayla.  
  
"The Shire or Rivendell. Those are two of the safest places in Middle Earth." Kayla replied.  
  
"Take her to be among her kin." Aragorn answered.  
  
Kayla nodded. Rivendell. Elrond was no longer there but his con and trusted ally Elrohir not took Lordship over the elven kingdom.  
  
After the conference Kayla went to find Liz. There was something she needed to explain to her friend. She found her in the library curled up in a chair reading. Kayla also noted the book was in Elvish. "Liz?" Kayla called.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry; I wasn't in the right frame of mind."  
  
"You're never in the right frame of mind Kay!"  
  
"Look there's something you don't know."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I tired to kill myself last night." Kayla blurted and suddenly feeling ashamed and a stray tear fell from her eye.  
  
Liz let out a small gasp. "What?"  
  
"After you caught us I was so close to splattering my brains on the base of the palace."  
  
"Kayla." Liz replied hugging her friend.  
  
"I know." Kayla replied feeling so horrible about being so selfish and what was worse she had come so close to actually doing it.  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
"Haldir."  
  
"Haldir?'  
  
"Yeah. He." Kayla hesitated. 'He. umm."  
  
"He what?' Liz asked.  
  
"He told me he loved me."  
  
"Really?" Liz smiled. "That's why you came down?"  
  
Kayla nodded.  
  
"Do you feel the same?' Liz smiled.  
  
"I don't know." Kayla admitted. "Aragorn wants me to Take Cebriviel to Rivendell should anything happen."  
  
"Should anything happen?" Liz questioned. "I think you should leave before anything happens."  
  
"Maybe, but I just don't want Cebriviel to be separated from her parents especially at this tender age."  
  
"I understand but we can not let anything happen to her."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
Fortunately Kayla and Liz did not have to say anything to Aragorn because Arwen had already convinced Aragorn to send their daughter to live among the elves.  
  
"Kayla we have decided to send the princess to Rivendell with a small band of guards. You will go in the morning. I want to talk to you first." Aragorn informed her. Kayla felt uneasy about the decision to send the princess away with out telling her first.  
  
"What is it my friend?" She asked him.  
  
"I want you to live in Rivendell with her. Raise her until it is time." Aragorn requested.  
  
"I will treat her as if she was my own. I would die for that little girl." Kayla replied. "You're heart is noble, pure, brave and loyal." Aragorn replied placing one hand over his heart and then placing it over hers.  
  
"As is yours." She replied repeating his actions.  
  
~*~  
  
In the middle of the night Kayla walked through the palace. She was uneasy and could not sleep. "Do you not ever sleep?" someone asked behind her.  
  
"Is it your habit to follow and sneak up on me all the time Haldir?" She smiled.  
  
He smiled. "Perhaps."  
  
"I want to thank you. I almost made a very big mistake." Kayla replied leaning against the wall, he looked at her. It seemed as if something was different in her spirit. He smiled.  
  
"Anyone would have done it as well." He replied.  
  
"But it was you. You did something for me that no one has." She replied closing the distance between them slightly.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"You loved me." She replied. "I was feeling alone and you loved me, I was angry and ready to take my own life. I was ready to die a coward's death and your love made me realize that life is precious and when you said those things I remember why I was placed in this world. I am blessed with so much and I was ready to give it all up."  
  
"You know I mean it." He replied.  
  
"I know you do." She replied. "I am grateful that you do. I care for you but I do not know if I can return your feelings yet."  
  
"You need not explain. You have a child to take care of." He assured her.  
  
"Thank you." She replied leaving a light kiss on his cheek before breaking from her to go back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Morning Kayla was ready and waiting for Aragorn and Arwen to bid her farewell before she left to Rivendell. Aragorn hugged her. Arwen looked on the edge of tears when one of Aragorn's guards came in. Beaten and bloodied badly.  
  
"We failed you my Lord!" He said collapsing to the floor. "They have taken her!"  
  
Kayla looked at her friends and mounted her horse and took off like a bullet. "Kayla!" Aragorn yelled after her.  
  
He took off to the Stables with Legolas and Haldir hot on his heels it was a matter of minutes before they too were soon out of sight.  
  
Kayla rode fast and Hard. After a day of hard riding she'd made it to the spot. The bodies of guards were thrown about. Dead.  
  
It took just an hour or two for Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir to catch up. They found Kayla sitting on the ground.  
  
"What has happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I do not know. I arrived here and this was all that I found."  
  
Legolas and Haldir looked at Aragorn waiting for a reaction.  
  
Kayla looked at him. "It's not your fault." She said reading the king's mind.  
  
"Of course it is." He replied kneeling beside her. There was no sign of which way they had gone.  
  
A/N: Ok so like I mentioned a few chapters ago. The second time gap is coming very soon. In wither chapter 9 or 10. lol For those of you who are wondering what the hell happens now with Haldir and Kayla.. have no fear I'll get to it. Enjoy. Keep it Deep 


	9. Time

A/N Ok who as expecting that? LOL OK so here we are another chapter. The reviews have been coming in slowly but they've been coming. Thanks to those of you who aren't falling asleep on me lol  
  
~*~  
  
There was a formal search that continued on for months with no sign of the princess. Hope was slowly and surely dying out. Even Aragorn and Arwen were about ready to give up. There was a despair they settled among the members of the fellowship. Aragorn blamed himself for the loss of his daughter and it was a hard reality for all who knew him to see him in such low spirits.  
  
Kayla too had lost hope and she felt despair rise inside her again. She vowed to not let darkness fall upon her again. She spent much time with Haldir to avoid any accidents. They were in good company. There were many meaningful talks, stolen kisses, and the occasionally routine fight. He was a life line, holding her firmly on the ground during those moments when she felt as thought she might slip away. She had even discovered that she no longer had any romantic interest in Legolas.  
  
"What are we doing?' Haldir asked her as they sat in the hall.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How do you define this, what we have? You have not revealed any feeling towards me verbally but when we are together I can not help but think that you are afraid to admit your true feelings."  
  
She looked at him. "I know I have not been fair. I care deeply for you and I love the time that we spend together."  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked. "That you do not feel the same?"  
  
"No, it's just that."  
  
"That what?" He cut her off. "Our time together is spent as if we were lovers and yet I feel no need to continue with this if you can not commit to me the same as I have with you.' He replied his tone taking on arrogance as he flew into a tirade.  
  
"Stop!" She yelled. "I have not expressed emotion towards you because I have been trying to suppress it! I know what we have can not survive for long and I refuse to be hurt again. Ours is a romance that will end tragically!"  
  
He looked at her. The consequences of a Elf/Human romance hitting him for the first time. "You need not worry about our fate."  
  
"Maybe not.' She replied not looking at him. "But I do and once I let go completely there will be no taking it back."  
  
"I do not care, ours is the one thing that has made me truly happy in a long time and it has been the same with you, I can feel it."  
  
"You are right."  
  
"So then embrace it. You can not live in tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him lightly. "Then, Haldir of Lorien, I do indeed love you with all of my heart."  
  
"As I do to you." He replied with a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The people of Gondor mourned the loss of their beloved princess and as time passes the wounds of loosing Cebriviel were healing but not forgotten. Kayla and Haldir after admitting their love to each other decided to tell every one else, all of whom were shocked. Except for those who knew which were very few. She loved him with all she possessed and he often stayed with her in Gondor. They spent nights together and many days. They agreed to marry some time afterward and in front of their friends permanently bound themselves to each other. Of course it was nto long after that that Kayla gave birth to their daughter, Tariel. Aragorn and Arwen did have more children, another girl and a boy whom they named, Arien and Tauros The two grew strong. They were poised, brave, loved by all and very fair. They did indeed get into much trouble. Kayla watched over them but never forgot about her little princess. She taught them about archery and they were all too eager to learn. The three were about the same age and often played together. Not a day passed when the fellowship did not hope for her return.  
  
~*~ 20 years later ~*~  
  
The children who had all reached their 18 birthday sat in the court yard. The girls Tariel and Arien talking, and Tauros trying to hit dead center on a target a great distance away. All three were strong. Kayla looked at them and smiled. Aragorn came up behind her. "They have been raised well." He said.  
  
"I know. It is almost time for Arien to accept her birth right as heir to the throne."  
  
"Indeed it is, I can no help but think that Cebriviel was to be 21 this year." He replied with some sorrow in his voice.  
  
Kayla replied some words of comfort to him in elvish and he smiled at her. "Where is Haldir?" "Who knows?" Kayla laughed. She looked at Tauros and smiled. "I'd better help him before we have an accident."  
  
"Yes indeed I think you should." Aragorn replied following her to meet with his son.  
  
"Would you like some help?" She asked.  
  
The young boy looked like his father, Dark hair and light eyes. He was tall and strong. He smiled at Kayla and offered her his bow as a yes. Kayla refused his bow.  
  
"I like my own." She replied taking her's off of her back. He smiled knowing that she never went anywhere without her bow. HE watched her gracefully pull a quiver out of her pouch and set up her shot, the girls had stopped to watch as well. Tariel derived some pride knowing that her mother was as good with a bow as any elf and it was exciting to watch her.  
  
Kayla took a breath, it had been a while but the mind does not forget, she fired hitting the target center.  
  
"I have been trying all day." Tauros exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"I started when I was your age, you're mother's kin taught me well."  
  
"Someday I will be a great warrior." He replied confidently.  
  
"It will take much practice." Aragorn reminded him. Tauros looked at the two of them. His father was widely known is Middle Earth for his great deeds and Kayla was a warrior like no other. She was a lady of the court of Gondor and her adventures in Mordor were well known.  
  
"Yes it will, I was a mess when I took up to the task of becoming a skilled warrior." Kayla replied.  
  
"It is not like you had a choice." Aragorn joked.  
  
"True." Kayla replied.  
  
"But some things are not teachable." Haldir spoke form behind them.  
  
"You don't say?' Kayla smiled.  
  
"Yes, you still over pull when you shoot, you are lucky you have not injured yourself or broken your bow."  
  
"I have survived this far in my life." She replied. Tariel looked at her parents. The young girl had much to live up to. Her father, March warden; her mother a well known female warrior. She trained with a sword and bow in secret to avoid back talk. She was determined to live up to her name. She practiced to her hearts content early in the morning and late at night.  
  
She and Arien talked about someday exploring Middle Earth and seeing the lands that their parents so often talked about but now with this new danger out there it would be impossible to leave Gondor with out an escort.  
  
"Yes you have." Haldir gave in kissing her lightly. Aragorn smiled. Indeed an unlikely pair they made.  
  
"You Highness!" A guard rushed into the court yard. "There is a group of renegades on the out skirts of Gondor, they are plundering. They are led by a woman by the name of Amara.  
  
A/N; Oooooo Cliffhanger! We'll see what happens. I know a really crappy chapter but I hope my creative juices start flowing again. 


	10. You can die with him if you wish

Disclaimer:: whatever  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir paced most of the night. "Please my friend, she is a skilled warrior, she will not fail." Legolas tried to calm Haldir's nerves.  
  
"I know this but some part of me sees has a mere woman who needs protection."  
  
"IS that the part of you that loves her or the part of yoru heart that really does think she can not defend herself?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What?" Haldir snapped.  
  
"You and Lady Kayla have never taken a liking to each other then one day you proclaim ever lasting love."  
  
"I can assure, I love her." Haldir replied "And what is your stake in this Prince Legolas."  
  
"I care for her. I do not want to see anything unfortunate happen." Legolas replied.  
  
"I can also assure you that while she is my wife, nothing unfortunate will happen."  
  
Legolas, although he did not show it was also worried about his former love. He wondered why she would place herself in this task. He decided to find out. He saddled up late in the night and in the cover of darkness he rode out in search of the camp.  
  
Just before dawn he found it. He quietly spied. He found her talking with their leader. He watched for a long time and found that Kayla had, indeed, gained acceptance.  
  
He smiled and scolded himself for doubting her.  
  
He watched her move among the enemy with great ease. He admired her strength and her will. She possessed the grace and skill necessary for this mission, "What do we have here?" someone asked holding a sword to his neck.  
  
"I mean no harm." Legolas replied holding his hands up.  
  
"Oh really? Is that why you are armed? How do we know that you are not a spy for the King of Gondor?" The armed guard asked.  
  
His partner spoke up. "Lets take him to Amara, she will know what to make of this."  
  
They bound Legolas' hands behind him. They took his bow and sword and pushed him along into the camp.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla laughed with Amara feeling that she started to feel her plan working. The smile fell from her lips as she saw the prisoner be brought before Amara.  
  
"What have you to say?" She asked him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas replied standing there bound. Kayla kept a stern look, not showing her raging emotions. Fear for his life, anger at his mistrust, her caring for him.  
  
"Prince Legolas? It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I feel that I am honored to meet two members of the esteemed Fellowship on the same night. No doubt you two know each other, once fought together and now fight on opposite sides." Amara said.  
  
"What!" Legolas exclaimed, pretending to not know of Kayla's plans. "I thought you had been captured, so you choose to betray your home?"  
  
"NO! My home betrayed me!" Kayla yelled in reply.  
  
"In your heart, surely you do not want to see Gondor fall."  
  
Kayla walked away from him. Going to her tent. The one that Amara had assigned to her while she would be staying with her. She sat on her cot, she put her head in her hands. 'Why did he follow her? Why was he stupid enough to get caught? Why did she care?'  
  
~*~  
  
Amara looked at him. "It looks like you have angered your former lover." Legolas looked at her with some surprise. "I know much about the fellowship and its quest to destroy the one ring. I know much about you and you relationship with the Red Dragon. You loved her once, did you not?" At his silence she continued. "Or maybe you love her still, hence your reasons for following her here."  
  
Legolas glared at her. He came to assure himself and Haldir that she was fine. His relationship with Liz had ended long ago, although she remained living in Mirkwood and the two remained good friends. Lately e had been feeling more that just friendship for Kayla. For the sake of her daughter he kept this to himself.  
  
He was moved to a tent that was heavily guarded. He sat there for most of the night. Unable to break the bonds holding his hands. He wrestled this what was going on in his head over the past few weeks. Suddenly there was a noise outside and Kayla entered.  
  
"Are you stupid?" She asked.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
  
"What do I need to thank you for?'  
  
"Everyone is worried sick. I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Oh so now I'm incompetent? No one believes I will come back alive?"  
  
"It's not that." He replied standing up. He towered over her. She looked up at him and waited for an explanation. He cleared his throat and continued. "You husband and your daughter are worried. We worry because we love you very much."  
  
"We?" She asked. "You would include yourself in that category?"  
  
"I would." He replied looking down at her. She suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was like a sudden spark, he tightened in her chest and for a moment she wished for him to kiss her right there in the enemy's camp. She snapped herself out of it suddenly.  
  
"What are you going to do? I can not let you go." She said to him taking a step away from him.  
  
"Do not worry. It would serve you well if I was left a captive. I can keep an extra eye on things."  
  
"Very well." Kayla reply turning to leave.  
  
"Kayla." He called her back. She turned and looked at him. He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Be safe."  
  
"Thank you." She replied walking out.  
  
She looked out over the land. Dawn was breaking and the land looked serene. She walked back to her tent. "Lady Kayla!" Amara called.  
  
Kayla walked over to her. "Yes." She asked.  
  
"I understand if you feel for your lover." Amara replied.  
  
"Prince Legolas was once my lover but he is no such thing now. I admit I did just come from talking to him. I was curious as to why he followed me."  
  
"I understand. You two endured much and I understand if this is a choice that you can not make."  
  
"What choice is that?"  
  
"I feel that having the prince around will be a potential threat. I wish to have his executed. I wish for you to excecute him. Send his body back to the King as a message."  
  
Kayla kept a straight face sensing that the younger girl would be looking for a reaction. "Elves can only be killed in combat."  
  
"That is why I wish for you to engage him. My men will ambush him."  
  
"What you ask is difficult. I bear no ill will towards him. I only wish to ruin the King." Kayla replied trying to squeeze out of this.  
  
"You can die with him if you wish." Amara said suddenly her eyes turning cold.  
  
Kayla felt her dagger at her back. She tried to resist pulling it out against Amara. She did not know what to do. It was her life or Legolas's 


	11. Regrets of the Past

A/N: Come on guys! Review and Review! So here we are Legolas's life or her own. What will happen? Ok this is about to take a little turn and I hope I don't get flamed here but not I'm kinda flying on the seat of my pants with no real direction to speak of so if it gets dull please just bear with me. I promise things will get better.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bring the prisoner!" Amara called. Legolas was brought before the two women. "What do you choose Dragon? It is his life or yours!"  
  
Legolas looked at Kayla. She stood there with nothing in her eyes. Those eyes that he could tell so much from were now dead with no emotion crossing them. She was about to reach for her dagger when a guard came up.  
  
"Amara, Jorryn wishes to see you."  
  
Kayla looked at him, the name was so familiar.  
  
"Tell my father that I will tend to him in a minute." Amara replied turning back to Kayla.  
  
Kayla was wide eyed and her voice was deep. "I take orders from no one. You are half my age woman, and possess little of the skill that it would take to make me fall." Legolas closed his eyes sensing Kayla's sudden distress. He looked at her curiously. "You know much about me but there is much that I know about you as well." Amara looked curious. "You have been lied to. You are familiar to me because I have known you long ago."  
  
"What are you rambling about?" Amara replied taking a dagger and holding it to Kayla's neck. Kayla did not flinch, in fact she smiled. "When you were born your laugh brought music through the place in Minas Tirith, you are not who you think you are. You are Cebriviel, heir to the throne of Gondor." Amara with drew her dagger in some shock. She looked at her guards.  
  
"You lie. I can not be the heir. That would mean that I am."  
  
"Half Elven." Kayla smirked. "The people of the southern gondor hate the elves, and they captured you when you were just a child. They raised to you hate your own kind, filled your head with foolishness."  
  
Amara smirked. "You are an interesting woman. Kayla of Gondor, your clever lies will not save you or him." Amara withdrew her sword and Kayla her bow. Legolas looked at the both of them he tried to break his bonds and found that it was going to take some time.  
  
"Release him." Kayla demanded .  
  
"You will not kill me. If I am who you say then you would not have the heart to kill me."  
  
Kayla realized that Amara was right. She dropped her bow and Amara rushed at her, Kayla with drew her sword and stood her ground against the princess of Gondor. Kayla stayed on the defensive; Amara managed a deep cut to Kayla's shoulder. She fell to her knees. Legolas noticed Kayla's dagger a few feet away on the floor ne knelt and freed himself and dove for Amara as she was about to drop the final blow against Kayla. He helped Kayla up and they ran. The forests were not far. They took cover and he looked at her shoulder.  
  
Kayla did not look at him. "Is it true?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Kayla replied. "The man that told me of plans against the throne was named Jorryn. I remember him well."  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
"For what?' She said throught chenched teeth. The pain cut through her body.  
  
"For not killing me." He laughed.  
  
"I could never kill you, I care for you Legolas."  
  
"And I you." He replied trying to see the extent of her injury. "I can not see the wound."  
  
"Let me help you." She took off her shirt and Legolas was greeted with more skin that he was comfortable with. She wore just an under shirt but it was impossible to not admire her. The cut was deep and Kayla found that moving her arm was near impossible. She closed her eyes in pain. She was loosing a lot of strength, blood and time.  
  
"Kayla!" Legolas called tapping her face.  
  
"hmm?" She replied.  
  
"You must not fall asleep. You are loosing a lot of blood."  
  
"If I am to die here then I am glad that you are with me." She replied.  
  
"Do not think such things." He replied feeling frazzled. He looked at her  
  
"Legolas, if I die, give my bow and armor to Tariel. Tell Haldir that I wanted to come back to his kiss."  
  
"Shut up foolish girl! You will not die in my arms like a pitiful woman! You will get up and I will help you get back to Gondor. You will live and see your daughter and husband again because they love you! You can not die!"  
  
Kayla looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When he broke from her she spoke. "In my dreams I wished for you to kiss me with that passion once again. I have tried to tell my heart that I never loved you but all this time I have. Although I have also loved Haldir. You both have been in my dreams, heart and mind and it is because of my promises to him and my responsibility to my daughter than I can not be with you now Legolas."  
  
"So then you are convinced to live then?"  
  
"Yes, we must be careful. Amara's men are scouring the forests looking for us."  
  
Legolas helped her put her shirt back on and in one motion picked her up in his arms and cradled her as they walked. He was swift and careful., He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was deep into nightfall when they arrived in Gondor. Kayla had fallen asleep.  
  
"What has happened!" Haldir asked.  
  
"She was wounded in combat, but she is alright."  
  
Aragorn looked at Kayla who lay motionless her clothed stained with blood. Her arm lie there lifelessly. Legolas and Haldir looked at him. "We must tend to her quickly. She had lost much blood already. If she has any chance to live the night then we must act quickly."  
  
Aragorn did all that he could and it was fine for the time being but he knew as well as the others that she needed the healing power of the elves.  
  
Tairel sat by her mothers bed side and looked upon her face. She was in a peaceful sleep her breathing was deep and steady. "What are you doing child?" Legolas walked in behind her.  
  
"Sitting with her, like she had once done with me when I had taken ill as a child." Tariel replied.  
  
"You are mature beyond your years. It is the elven blood that runs through your veins." He joked. "She will be fine. This I can assure you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because I know your mother's spirit/ She is strong, brave, and so very stubborn. I loved her once for it."  
  
"You loved my mother?" she asked. "Prince Legolas, she made no mention of you to me."  
  
"I didn't not expect that she would have your father is very sensitive about things of the past." Legolas replied taking Kayla's hand into his own.  
  
"You love her still." Tariel stated in realization.  
  
"I can not lie, that I do continue to love her although she has forsaken me because of her love for your father. "  
  
Kayla listened to him. His back was turned away from her so he could not see her. She spoke finally addressing her daughter. "Tariel, may I have a few moments alone with Legolas."  
  
Tariel have her a questioning look but obeyed her mother's wishes.  
  
"Forgive me for speaking so boldly in front of your daughter." He apologized quickly.  
  
"It is of no importance to me that she knows of my past or your feeling towards me. All she will remember is that you told her that I have not returned your feelings. There has been no wrong done my friend."  
  
"Yes there has." Legolas replied. "I have done wrong against myself. My heart scolds me for causing you the pain that I have. It beats loud and strong as you are always on my mind. I am sorry for my intrusion on your life but I can not help but feel that way that I do and regret taking you for my wife when I had the chance."  
  
"You must stop before I can no longer resist your temptations. Please leave me be. I wish I could turn back time to those days when I would have given my life to hear you utter my name but I can not so instead I wish to forget."  
  
Legolas looked at her knowingly and exited the room not looking at her. 


	12. Life and Death

A/N: Ok so I'm getting addicted to this story. I've got some momentum going again. Oh and FYI I know how this is going to end. wouldn't you? LoL I just don't know how I'm gonna get there lol. isn't that just slap your knee funny?  
  
Standard Disclaimer. you know the dilly  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla stared at the ceiling. For once in her life she was scared of getting out of bed for fear of injuring herself further. So she sat there she saw her bow on one corner of the room and wished she had not revealed to Amara that she was the heir. It could not be used as a an advantage point. It seemed as thought she hated Aragorn even more after hearing that she was the long lost heir to the throne of Gondor.  
  
She heard a presence in the doorway. It was Haldir. He was looking at her concerned. "Are you proud of yourself?' he asked his tone neither arrogant nor scolding.  
  
"Do not start with me!" She replied she coughed. She was still very weak and Aragorn came in often to make sure everything was ok.  
  
"I knew you should have not gone. What's worse, Legolas had to save you!"  
  
"Excuse me! Did he mention how he got himself captured, bound and held under penalty of execution?" Kayla challenged.  
  
Haldir looked at her and smiled at her resilience. "You are strong but Aragorn wishes to send you to my people. He fears that you can not survive much longer in Gondor. You are still losing blood."  
  
"What!" Kayla snapped up and regretted it. She yelled in pain. He rushed to her side, holding her up she leaned into him and bit out a groan through her teeth. It hurt so much all she could do was cry. He held her tightly feeling deeply for her. She pulled away and with her good arm she wiped her face. He stopped her and proceeded to do it for her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked finally.  
  
She only nodded in confirmation. He sat at her side for the remainder of the night. He watched her as she slept. He stood by the window and watched over the city of Gondor. The moon illuminated the city like a burning candle.  
  
"You should be sleeping." He called over his shoulder at her with out turning around.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked still amazed by him.  
  
"Your breathing changed." He replied. "I could hear it. Your breathing is like a melody that helps me sleep. I have grown accustomed to it in the many years I have spent in your embrace."  
  
"And what of the March Warden? Should he not also sleep?" She asked.  
  
He noted the weak tone of her voice and something inside him was torn apart. "Not when the one he loves lays sick in bed." He turned to look at her. The light from the window cast a glow around her.  
  
"I will be alright, have suffered worse." She replied trying to sound convincing.  
  
"I know but you are too stubborn to admit that this is serious. I'm afraid you have no choice, you are going to Lorien where you can heal."  
  
"Do not treat me like a child. I know by body."  
  
"Yes, but you grow weaker every day. I dare not leave you alone for just a minute for fear that it may be the last time I may gaze upon your beauty." He replied sitting next to her.  
  
She looked at him sensing his fear. She took his hand into hers. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I will do as you ask my love." She replied looking into his eyes.  
  
"Tairel will go with you."  
  
"You are not coming?' She questioned.  
  
"I long to with every part of me, but the King needs my help here. Things are getting worse. In a month's time the enemy will have weakened our defenses enough to launch an attack on the city."  
  
Kayla looked at him and understood. She had become a casualty she hated to admit it but she was useless to them now. "Tariel should remain here. She is safer here than traveling across Middle Earth with me."  
  
"Tauros and Arien and the Lady Arwen are going as well. Aragorn feels that they will be safer there." Haldir replied.  
  
"So the Lady, three teenagers and a wounded are to travel to Lorien?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Legolas is escorting you." Haldr replied with some distaste in his voice. "I wanted to but Aragorn needed my assistance in matters of training soldiers."  
  
"I understand." She replied feeling somewhat trouble in traveling with Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
As dawn drew near Aragorn came to see Kayla. "It is time."  
  
"Now?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you can not leave during daylight. Especially since Amara's men are looking for you and Legolas."  
  
Aragorn picked her up in his arms and walked her to the gates. Legolas took her in his arms. The Lady, Arien, Tauros , and Tariel were there as well. The three teens looked at Kayla. They were scared for her, Tariel most of all. She looked at Haldir who came up to her. "I can not be there, watch over your mother."  
  
Tariel nodded wishing she could stay with her father she turned and caught up with Legolas who had taken a vigorous pace.  
  
It was a long silent day until they reached the boarders of Gondor at the end of the first day. Legolas placed Kayla carefully down on the ground. We will rest for a moment then continue. I do not wish to linger here."  
  
"Indeed something is fowl in the air." Arwen agreed.  
  
Kayla's breathing was heavy and she was feverish. Arwen tended to her. Placing a cloth saturated in cold water over her forehead. "Tariel, tend to your mother, I must speak with Legolas."  
  
Tariel sat with her mother taking her hand and wiping her face.  
  
Arwen spoke low and in elvish to Legolas.  
  
[She is getting worse, we must hurry.]  
  
Legolas replied in short. [I know.]  
  
[I suggest we leave tonight. Surely you do not want to see her die.]  
  
Legolas too a deep breath switching back. "No that would be a fate worse that death to my heart!"  
  
Arwen looked at him. The children looked at him as well. Kayla opened her eyes hearing the bulk of their conversation. "What did they say?" Tariel asked. The elvish they used was new to her ears. She could only detect certain words.  
  
"The conversations of adults is not of your concern." Kayla replied.  
  
"Mother I am an adult."  
  
"Legolas and Arwen are concerned that I will not survive the rest of the journey." Kayla replied.  
  
Tariel frowned but said nothing further.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas carried Kayla again and walked in front. "Do not fear." She told him.  
  
"I do. I am responsible for this."  
  
"You are not." She replied.  
  
"If I had not followed you the situation would have played out very differently." He replied not looking at her.  
  
"No it is my own fault. I could not stand against her. When I look at her all I can see is that beautiful baby girl that once was. I could've defeated her."  
  
"Yes, your skills are far more advanced." Legolas agreed.  
  
"That child was my only weakness in my younger years, now she will be my undoing."  
  
"Do not talk of such things." Legolas scolded as they reached the forests. They were about a week out side of Lorien.  
  
"What am I to say to you that will ease your mind?" She asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"You can not offer me what I would request of you." He replied.  
  
She opened her eyes and caressed his face. "I am sorry."  
  
"I have accepted this. You are a mother and wife. I let time change what we could've had once. I was too stubborn when I could have had you for my own."  
  
~*~  
  
It was another few days of a steady pace before they reached Lorien. The guared recognized Kayla, Legolas and Arwen and let them in with no further questions. Kayla was sent before the Lady.  
  
"Child, much has transpired. You have done great things with your life since our last meeting."  
  
"I wish I could have returned under better circumstances." Kayla said faintly.  
  
"Shh, Aragorn was right to send you here. The power of this place will save your life."  
  
Galadriel was with her for many hours. Legolas paced and Arwen made herself comfortable it had been many years since she had returned to Lorien. Tariel, Arien and Tauros were busy exploring the grounds.  
  
Tariel and Arien watched the wardens training. Tauros did as well but his reasons were different. He watched their technique in archery while the girls did other wise.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is giving me some time to organize my thoughts. So we might have a few unexpected surprises. hmm 


	13. Prophecies

Standard Disclaimer  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen sat with Legolas and waited. He was growing impatient and she was growing impatient with his impatience.  
  
"Calm down my friend." She told him finally. "She will be alright."  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas replied.  
  
"You love her still?"  
  
"I wonder." Legolas replied.  
  
"It is normal I suppose, to want what you can no longer have."  
  
"It is not normal to long for another's wife."  
  
"Indeed it is not."  
  
Legolas went back to pacing when a chambermaid of the palace came out to greet them.  
  
"The Lady bids you come and speak with her."  
  
Arwen and Legolas followed her to Galadriel's main chamber. The Lady of Light greeted them and spoke. "There is much that you must know."  
  
Legolas and Arwen exchanged a glance. "Long ago, I spoke with Haldir. I told him that his love for Kayla was his destiny. It was his duty to protect her and when the time had come he could prevent her from making a decision that would end her life. He was true to his destiny and the end result is one that I had foreseen many years ago when Kayla first sought refuge in Lothlorien." She spoke not looking at them but off into space. She directed her attention to Arwen. "Kayla realizes her mistakes in dealing with these new evils that invade your lands. The warrior that has left her in such critical position is not one of great skill, but one of great history. Kayla could have easily killed this young woman, but because of the emotional bond that they had once shared she could not."  
  
"Who is this woman. What tie does she share with Kayla?'  
  
Legolas stood quietly. As the Lady spoke again, "This is unsettling news indeed, the warrior Amara is the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is your daughter."  
  
Arwen looked at Legolas and returned her gaze to Galadriel. "How can this be?"  
  
"She was taken from you long ago. She was raised as a mortal human woman. The enemy has filled her mind with hatred against Aragorn and the elven race. Kayla has told her of her origins and she is quick to use it against the throne. No harm will come to her as long as people believe she is the heir, even if she is skeptical to believe it herself."  
  
Arwen felt sick and took her leave. Legolas went to go after her but Galadriel stopped him. "The battles in Gondor are in no way greater that the battle you engage with yourself. Your heart is conflicted and her feelings for you remain constant. Indeed you both are smart to disregard your feelings but this can not remain forever. The longing inside you heart will eventually kill you both."  
  
"What shall I do? Confess my love to a woman who is caught in her responsibilities of motherhood, a woman who has expressed to me her love for another?"  
  
"Take my words to heart and keep them there. The longing in your hearts will kill you both."  
  
Legolas left the chamber confused. He decided that it would be best if Kayla did not know.  
  
~*~  
  
Tariel and Tauros wandered in the forest their bows in hand. They practiced often together and helped each other to advance their skills. "Have you seen your mother yet?"  
  
"No, no one has been permitted to see her yet. The Lady is still with her."  
  
"It is exciting that in 18 years this is the first time we have bee allowed to travel out side of the kingdom." Tauros replied taking aim and releasing his bow through the air it hit the ground several yards away.  
  
"To elven lands no less." She replied.  
  
"Indeed, Gondor is dangerous in these times."  
  
"Indeed. But I still would have wished to stay with my father."  
  
"And do what?' Tauros scoffed.  
  
"Kill the warrior that has injured my mother. If she is taken from me, there will be no mercy for the one who has caused it." Tariel spoke with fire in her words.  
  
Arien snuck up on them. "Will you two stop training for just a second. Or is that the cover that u elect to use?"  
  
"If you were not the heir I would put a hole in you." Tariel said.  
  
"So I have immunity and besides mother sent me to come get you. Your mother is awake."  
  
Tariel followed her back through the woods back to the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla was aware of everything around her but her eyes refused to open. This was the worst part of elven healing. It left her weak. She could hear people moving around her. Sudden her daughter's voice became audible.  
  
"Where is she? IS something wrong?"  
  
"Tariel." Kayla called.  
  
Tariel turned walked in to find her mother in a weakened state. "Mother? Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine. Thankfully we got here in time." Kayla replied. "If you are ever to become a warrior, never get hurt elven healing is long tedious and drains the body."  
  
"I can promise nothing." Tariel replied.  
  
"Where are the others?" Kayla asked.  
  
"The others or Prince Legolas?" Tariel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are making a bold suggestion daughter." Kayla scolded.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you and you to him." Tariel replied. "I do not doubt you share his feelings but restrain yourself out of respect for father."  
  
"I love your father." Kayla replied.  
  
"I do not doubt this." Tariel replied leaving the room to get Legolas.  
  
Kayla was alarmed by the sudden silence. "Tariel says that you wished to speak to me."  
  
Kayla lay listening to how he stood far from the bed. "Why do you stand so far away?" she asked.  
  
"The Lady has given me news that I find unsettling." Legolas. She has sent me to Gondor to retrieve Haldir for she has a message to share with him as well."  
  
"You are leaving?' She asked.  
  
" I am afraid that I must. You and the Lady Arwen are safe here with the children." He said to her.  
  
"I suppose." She replied.  
  
He turned and left and she sighed. Something was different in him.  
  
A/N: Ok this is my third chapter in the past two days. Some one review. LoL I like the story. It's taking a few weird turns I know but I promise it's going to get better. 


	14. Prophecies Pt 2

Standard Disclaimer applies. Man I hate typing that. just takes away from the story writing aura.  
  
A/N: Miranda, yes I did see that episode. That's where I got the idea from. I was lost and it just hit me. Thanx for reading.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir stood watch over Aragorn's guards. They were instructed to inform him of any movement outside the palace.  
  
"Someone approaches!" One of them cried out. Haldir looked in the direction indicated.  
  
Aragorn came up behind him. "Who is it?"  
  
"Legolas." Haldir replied  
  
Both he and Aragorn rushed to meet him when he came in. "Why are you here?" Aragorn asked. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes my friend. All is well in Lorien." He turned to Haldir. "We got there just in time."  
  
Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
  
"The Lady of Light requests your presence." Legolas continued.  
  
"Aragorn needs my assistance."  
  
"You must go. Tend to your wife and daughter. The enemy has not moved in several days."  
  
Haldir nodded and he and Legolas were gone with in the hour. "Tell me honestly. How is she?" Haldir asked after they had been traveling for sometime.  
  
"She was just waking up when I left her." Legolas replied. "She is still weak, but the Lady assures that she will make a full recovery."  
  
"How that woman manages to cheat death so often I will not understand."  
  
"Clearly she is meant for a greater purpose." Legolas replied.  
  
Haldir was quiet and they kept riding on in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
When they had stopped for the night the two continued talking. "What of this message from the Lady?" Haldir asked.  
  
Legolas could only guess what she had to say after the news he and Arwen had recived. "Your guess is as good as my own." He replied. "She informed Lady Arwen that the raider Amara is the heir to the throne of Gondor. The long lost princess."  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Is this Kayla's hesitance for standing against her?"  
  
"Yes, I was there. Kayla told her of her true identity and the warrior was quick to use it to her advantage."  
  
"It is foolish to think that this warrior would have any memory of who she was after the years of being told otherwise." Haldir replied.  
  
"Kayla scolds herself for her bad judgment." Legolas replied.  
  
"I wish to thank you for following her. Had you not been there."  
  
"Kayla would not be in Lorien in the state she is in." Legolas cut him off.  
  
"You protected her." Haldir replied.  
  
"If I had not gotten myself captured things would have occurred very differently. Kayla refused to give my life. Amara gave her a choice my life or her own." Legolas replied.  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow realizing that Kayla was willing to giver her life for Legolas. The thought unsettled him slightly. "She chose to give her life?"  
  
"No, She chose to fight for both of our lives." Legolas reassured him, knowing what was going through Haldir's mind.  
  
"What say you Legolas? Do you not care for my wife? You carry feeling for her in your heart?" Haldir asked out of nowhere.  
  
Legolas was caught off guard. "I feel deeply for your wife. I dare not act against you for you have been one of my greatest allies."  
  
"So it is true."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I sensed it since the night you left to follow her into enemy lands." Haldir replied.  
  
"I do not kno."  
  
"Shhh" Haldir commanded taking out his bow. "Someone approaches."  
  
Legolas mirrored Haldir's action. The sound grew louder and louder until a woman appeared out of the bushes. "I mean no harm."  
  
Haldir sighed in aggravation, dropping his bow. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Dorinda. I am a maiden in the southern end of Gondor. You are good friends of the King are you not?'  
  
"Indeed woman." Legolas replied. "What say you?"  
  
"I know the origin of the warrior Amara." Haldir folded his arms over his chest. Legolas coaxed the woman into revealing more. "I was a young maiden when my husband Jorryn brought a baby to me. He said he'd found her in the fields. I raised her like one of my own. When she was 13 I encouraged my husband to tell her that she was not our daughter; that we had found her by chance. He filled her head with stories about her rightful parents. He blamed the King for her problems. It was later that I found that she was the heir to the throne. I begged Jorryn to take her back but he refused. Shortly after, he left me, taking Amara with him. I swear that I did not know about the princess' disappearance until it was too late. I swear to it."  
  
"It is ok." Legolas replied.  
  
"I don't trust this." Haldir replied. "How do we know that this is not a trick?"  
  
"Let's take her before the Lady." Legolas replied.  
  
"A human in Lorien?" Haldir replied.  
  
"Your wife is human is she not? You child half human is she not?" Legolas reminded him.  
  
Haldir cursed himself. "Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir said nothing to the woman, where Legolas engaged her in conversation frequently. They talked of her people and their resentment of their king. They talked of the war of the ring and how her father died in the line of duty under King Theoden.  
  
It was a long journey and to Haldir's relief they had finally made their way to Lorien.  
  
"We must hurry, I wish to get this over with." He said.  
  
"Pardon him. His wife was injured and brought here. He is anxious to see her." Legolas replied.  
  
"I understand." The woman replied.  
  
The guards informed the Lady of the visitors and Haldir left Legolas and Dorinda to see to Kayla.  
  
Kayla was still woozy but able to sit up finally. Her body was sore and almost numb at the same time.  
  
"You are extraordinary. Cheating death a third time."  
  
She looked up to see Haldir in the doorway. "I have been fortunate." She smiled. He came over to her and kissed her softly.  
  
"I have dreamed about you." He revealed to her.  
  
"Have you?' She smiled.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "That I should look upon your face again"  
  
"And so you have."  
  
"Yes indeed." He replied.  
  
An elf poked his head in. "They Lady wished to speak with you Haldir."  
  
"I shall return." Haldir said to her before turning to leave.  
  
He walked, thinking about what the Lady could possibly tell him. He came to the main chamber. She sat in one corner of the room and did not look up when he entered. "Does it please you to know that your wife heals quickly. She will be ready for battle again soon."  
  
"I do not wish her to return to battle but it pleases me that you were able to save her life." Haldir replied.  
  
"She is strong willed and it is unfortunate that she will not cheat death so easily next time. There will be no power on earth that could save her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is a division in her heart. It lies on two sides of the same path. The Past and the Present, hearts do not fully mend, they just forget. Thrice she has cheated death; there has always been someone to help her. The Halfling on the fiery mountain of the dark lord, you stopped her from taking her own life and now Legolas. Due to lack of focus she will die in battle. She will be regarded as a hero of her own time. Her Legacy will be surpassed only by one other. When the heart is confused it causes the mind to wander. It is this wandering mind that will be her undoing."  
  
Haldir looked at her but said nothing for a long time. "How do I stop this?' He asked finally.  
  
"Let her go." 


	15. The Protector

A/N: Thanx to all of you who have reviewed. I've been swamped between packing for the holidays and finals and all that crap so here it is Chapter 15, (I think)  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir left the chamber somewhat shaken. Arwen spoke to him in elvish. She herself still feeling the pressure of the Lady's words to her.  
  
[Do not despair.] She said to him.  
  
[How can I not?] He asked.  
  
{I do not know but maybe it is all for the best.} Arwen replied walking away.  
  
Haldir decided to walk in the woods. It had always helped him think in the past.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas sat thinking as well. HE wondered what was right for him to do. He wondered if it was his duty to tell Kayla her fate. He knew she would not separate from her husband and daughter, even if it did mean giving her own life. He wanted to speak with the Lady again. He needed help figuring everything out.  
  
He entered the chamber and before he opened his mouth she spoke. "it is not your place to tell someone their fate. I did not expect you to break her from her marriage vows so I have told Haldir what I have told you, it is now his duty to let her alone, Kayla's life is in his hands now."  
  
"You told him once that it was his duty to protect her, are you not, now, contradicting yourself?' Legolas asked.  
  
"Kayla's life has always been in Haldir's hands, as it still is. Leaving her will free her heart and mind. It will rid her of the carelessness that will claim her life."  
  
"Shill will not react well to this news, she loves him."  
  
"She loves you as well. Watch over her."  
  
"Haldir will not look upon that favorably."  
  
"Haldir will be the death of that girl. He must put aside his personal feelings and at the same time, take them into account. I know that in his heart he does not want to be responsible for her death."  
  
Indeed he would not, but what would you have me do? Proclaim my love for her?" Legolas replied admitting finally his love.  
  
"Yes." Galadriel replied. "What the heart wants can not be denied, to deny your heart would kill you, and her for she carries the same burden she has for the past 20 years. Your only chance for survival is to stay together."  
  
"This is strange and furthermore going to be hard and emotional." Legolas sighed  
  
"All you must do it wait for Haldir to make his decision."  
  
A guard burst into the chamber. "My Lady, I have news from Gondor. The enemy has advanced, the kings army can not stand against this warrior that calls herself Amara!"  
  
Legolas looked at him. "What?"  
  
"She is skilled and the King himself is ready to confront her in combat."  
  
"I must stop him!"  
  
"NO!" The Lady ordered. "Your duty is to your heart, not your friendship with Aragorn."  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla sat up, for the first time she was able to do so with out feeling dizzy. Haldir stood in the doorway. "Feeling better I see."  
  
"Yes," She replied.  
  
He looked at her and regretted what he was about to do. Duty always seemed to come before his heart. "I must talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Legolas was approaching the door when he stopped to listen.  
  
"I have been doing a lot of thinking and warriors must remain unattached in order to completely fulfil their potential. I can't help but think that next time there will not be anyone to save you."  
  
"WHAT!" She exclaimed.  
  
"All of these years you have traveled with a companion, someone to guide you and maybe even protect you. Can you not fight alone? I sometimes wondered. Then the accident with Legolas in the possession of the enemy proved to me that maybe it would be best if you concentrated more on you skills and less on your life. For this reason I suggest that we separate."  
  
"You arrogant bastard." She yelled there was a dagger on the tabale nest to her she picked it up and threw it missing his head by inches landing deep into the wall.  
  
He turned and left the room silently.  
  
Legolas waited for a while before deciding that it was safe to enter. "Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
She straightened out. "Yes, I am fine."  
  
He decided it would be best to not press her. "You are feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled and motioned for him to enter the room. He sat at the foot of her bed. His intense blue eyes looking into her fiery brown ones.  
  
"That is good to hear." He smiled.  
  
" I should be fine soon." She replied. He nodded as the guard came in again. "Your highness. King Aragorn has sent word. He wishes you and Haldir to return immediately. He needs your aid.  
  
Kayla looked at Legolas who looked pale. He nodded and the guard left the room. "I must go." He said to her.  
  
"I woud go with you if I could." She replied.  
  
"I wish you could." He replied leaving the room. Arwen came into the room as Legolas was leaving. "Are you alright?' She asked.  
  
Kayla smiled at her friend and replied in elvish. [I am in good health.]  
  
Arwen smiled as Arien and Tariel came in. Both girls were close in age and very beautiful. Arien was to be the heir to the throne. Tariel being older took after Haldir in her discipline and after Kayla in her passion. Upon her 18 birthday she was recognized as a Lady of Gondor and although she tried to hide it they knew she had been practicing her skill with a bow and sword. Kayla looked at her daughter knowing that half elven blood ran through her veins and one day she would have to make a choice to be human or elven. It would be a sad day for her and Haldir. One of them would face loosing their child one way or the other.  
  
Arien was beautiful like Arwen. Her hair was raven colored like her mothers and her eyes intense like Aragorn's. She too would have to one day choose between immortality or humanity. She was not an aspiring warrior like Tariel or her younger brother Tauros. She was a lady in every sense of the word. Kayla wondered if that would one day work to be her weakness as a leader. "Mother where are the soldiers going?" Arien asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Legolas and Haldir are leading an army of elven soldiers out of the city." Arien explained.  
  
"Aragorn is in trouble." Kayla replied.  
  
"What?' Arwen asked.  
  
"A guard came in and told Legolas that he and Haldir were to go back to Gondor immediately." Kayla explained. "Aragorn must need help."  
  
"I thought she was not a skilled warrior."  
  
"Not vastly skilled but good enough." Kayla replied. "She is smart, and clever and can convince people to fight for her cause." Kayla replied.  
  
"Kayla." Arwen said, looking at Arien and Tariel before she spoke again. "In the main chamber, they Lady, she told me that."  
  
"I know, why do think I could not stand against against her and she is using that against Aragorn now." Kayla replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas and Haldir walked back to Gondor with an elven army behind them. Haldir looked straight ahead. Legolas glanced at him occasionally. "What is it?' Haldir asked finally.  
  
"Nothing." Legolas replied.  
  
"You obviously have something to say to me."  
  
"You made the right decision today with Kayla." Legolas replied. Haldir looked at him. "What do you know of that?" Haldir asked defensively.  
  
"The Lady told me that I was to watch her in yoru absence." Legolas replied.  
  
"I value my wife's life and one day after this is all over I hope that we might be together again." Haldir replied. "I wish that you should take good care of her." He said feeling angry and jealous.  
  
They continued walking in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Galadriel sat with her eyes closed. She saw a great fire, many lives lost she opened her eyes with a strong gasp and for the first time, in longer that she could remember, she was afraid.  
  
A/N: OK I HAVE AN ENDING! Yay. I provide you with a warning now It is going to be completely irrational, not according to cannon and you're probably going to hate me for it. LoL HINT: Character death. PLEEEEEZE keep reading and reviewing. Thanx  
~ Keep it Deep 


	16. The trickery of the enemy

Standard Disclaimer.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn looked out over Gondor. These raiders were becoming a serious problem; his men were dying left and right. The castle was lonely with out his wife and children. Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Sam did the best they could. Liz, Morgan and Alana wondered if Aragorn was going to send them to Lorien too. They could all fight and his years as King had caused him to forget that at time. Although hey doubted whether they could take on this Amara. If Kayla could not stand against her that who could? She went around calling herself the heir to the Throne. The people were scared, the kings army was dwindling and everyday the enemy tried to lure Aragorn out of the city.  
  
"How are we going to defend the city?" Alana asked.  
  
"Just like we did last time, only this time it's not orcs." Morgan replied. They had been separated during the war of the Ring. After Morgan had freed Merry and Pippin from the orcs and met up with treebeard in Fangorn forest she was reunited with Liz and Alana who scolded her for running off. In the mean time they all worried about Kayla who took up the hardest job of all, protection of the ring bearer.  
  
Faith had traveled ahead to Gondor with Gandalf and Pippin, Morgan roe with Theoden and his army, Liz stayed with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and everyday Kayla grew more and more exhausted on their way to mount Doom.  
  
But that was then. Things were vastly different then. Things were impossible then, a small army of men would be no problem, or so they all thought.  
  
Liz, Morgan and Alana were sitting with the hobbits laughing about old times when Aragorn came in. "Get you things together my friends." He said to the hobbits.  
  
"Why?' Merry asked.  
  
"I can not ask you to fight for me." Aragorn replied. "I am sending you back to the shire."  
  
"You are not asking us to fight for you," Sam spoke up, "we are glad to do it."  
  
Aragorn, "You are true, and loyal and brave," He said to them, "All he more reason for me to send you away. Liz, Morgan and Alana, ride with them then double back to Lorien. Arwen, Kayla and the children are there."  
  
"But Aragorn!" Liz started to protest.  
  
"These are my orders, I love all of you girls like daughters, Kayla was sent away fro her own good, and so for the same reasons I am sending you to where you will be safe too." ~*~  
  
'I hate it when he gets all kingly." Morgan grumbled. "I like Strider so much better."  
  
The hobbits laughed as they all rode to the Shire. "Where are you six going?' Someone asked behind them.  
  
"Sit ready." Liz whispered.  
  
They turned, seeing a woman, she was tall and so beautiful she could pass for an elf. Her hair was dark and her eyes a light blue.  
  
"We are taking these half lings back to their homeland." Liz replied taking charge of the situation.  
  
"You hail from Minas Tirith, do you not?"  
  
"We will not be inclined to answer any more questions until we know who you are." Alana spoke up.  
  
"Forgive me, but I bit you to ride back to your King and give him news." She replied. "I am Amrara, leader of the Raiders, I bid him to send word to his elven army, they must go back now if they are to prevent the casualities of war that will befall they land." She replied and rode away.  
  
"Shit!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pippin asked. Liz broke into a gallop forcing him to grab on quickly. She knows where the Lady Arwen and Kayla are and now there are not enough guards there to protect them. They are going to over run Lorien!'  
  
"Oh." Pippin replied.  
  
"Morgan ride for Lorien, Stop Haldir and Legolas, we will continue on to Minas Tirith and warn Aragorn." Liz instructed. Morgan turned quickly and Merry almost fell from his seat. "Hold on hobbit." She instructed and he did, for dear life."  
  
She galloped all the way, after a day two days she founf them. "Legolas! Haldir!' She yelled.  
  
Legolas and Haldir looked at each other. She rode up to them. "You must turn back!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Legolas they must have followed you to Lorien. They were waiting to draw the guards of Lorien away from the city. They mean to Take Lorien by force!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kayla stood in an open window. She noticed some movement in the woods far off. "What is wrong?' Tariel asked.  
  
"Something evil comes towards Lorien. I can feel it." Kayla replied.  
  
"Are we not safe here mother?"  
  
"Not now, less that half of Lorien's guards are left after the army." She replied. "Tariel, you are old enough to know that we are in serious danger."  
  
Arwen burst in. "Do you sense it?' She asked.  
  
"Yes." Kayla replied. "Amara's men mean to enter the city of Lorien."  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside. They had broken through the front lines. Kayla grabbed her bow and sword. [Stay up here with them] She said to Arwen who nodded and locked the door behind her.  
  
Kayla swiftly ran down to join the fighting. She nearly collided with Oren, Haldir's second in command. "How many are there?" She asked.  
  
"We are not sure. But we can not hold them back." He explained. "Are you sure you should be fighting."  
  
"If I must die, I will die fighting, not in some bed like a feeble old fool!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Very well, there is one thing that I have not mentioned to you yet."  
  
"What is it?" She asked noting the seriousness of his tone.  
  
"The Lady is gone, disappeared in the night."  
  
"What!" Kayla replied pulling her bow sending arrow after arrow, killing all that crossed her path, firing two or three at a time in some instances.  
  
Soon it was her and four or five elven soldier's left. They were surrounded. Kayla pulled her sword and was determined to at least get back to her daughter and friend. She began the tedious and desperate task of hacking away at any and all men that stood in he rway. They chased her. She noted that she no longe rheard the sounds of battle from the others. She was all that stood between then and the Lady Arwen. She lost them for a brief point and ran to the chamber where what hid. "Barricade the door!" She instrucked when she was safey inside. There was no sound that came form outside. Kayla peered at the window. "Mother here!' Tariel tossed Kayla her quiver; she had noticed that Kayla had run out of arrows. "It seems as though they are leaving." Kayla replied.  
  
They began to breathe a sigh of relief but that relief did not last long. "Do you smell that?" Tauros asked.  
  
There was foul stanch in the air. "The city, it burns!" Arwen replied pointing out the window. Sure enough there was an orange glow coming from the outskirts of the city.  
  
"So she means to burn us alive!" Kayla replied fire was over taking the city and all the woodland surrounding it. The kids looked at each other. For the first time in years she felt as though things were hopeless. It was her fate to die here, knowing that she did her best to defend her child and friends. She did not let hem see the stray tear the fell from her eyes. She looked out the window; She could see nothing but an orange glow and ash. It would not be long before the fire reached them.  
  
A/N: Hmmm are you curious? I know sacrilegious, to burn Lorien to the ground, but I warned you! 


	17. Bonds Are Not Easily Broke

A/N When we last left our heroes there were about to be engulfed by a fiery death! Ok I know, very depressing. I can see the flamey reviews! Do not hate! Appreciate!  
  
Legolas and Haldir stopped. A guard came running up to them. "The Forests of Lorien are no more."  
  
"What do you mean?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Raiders came in, there were too many. They slaughtered everyone, I thought it best to run and seek help. They set the city a blaze."  
  
"Fire?" Legolas asked.  
  
The guard nodded.  
  
"And what of the Lady Arwen and Kayla?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I do not know. Lady Kayla was fight valiantly when I left, btu I saw no sign of the Queen or your children. The Lady Galadriel has mysteriously disappeared in the night, she is no where to be found."  
  
Legolas took off in a run followed by Haldir and Morgan. He came upon Lorien, smoking in ashes and still burning. He ran into the flames.  
  
"Legolas no!" Morgan cried out.  
  
"That fool!" He had no hope of finding anyone alive. The city was nearly completely destroyed.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen and Kayla walked quickly, flames jumping around them. The tried to find a path that wasn't blocked with smoke or fire. The kids stayed close and low. Kayla was choking to death on the ashes that were floating around her head and the trees quickly fueled the fire and kept it going. Her eyes teared. They were burning. She blinked away some tears when she saw a figure. She pulled out her bow. "Stay behind me!" She cried. The figure came closer and closer until she saw him. "Legolas!" He took her hand She took Tariel who took Tauros, who in turn took Arien who grabbed onto Arwen and as a chain Legolas led them through the flames.  
  
The brok through the final portion of ash and burninf trees and they saw daylight, the Air was easier to breath, and the entire Elven army stood waiting. Haldir with his arms over his chest, feeling like a fool. Taril rean to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked looking deep into he reyes.  
  
"Yes, mother and Lady Arwen took care of everything." Morgan hugged Kayla and Arwen praising Legolas for going in there. "What happened?" Arwen asked. Why are you not with Aragorn?"  
  
"It was a trick," Morgan explained. "They lured the elves out of Lorien by forcing Aragorn to call for aid. They wanted to get to you and Kayla and the children to force him to face Amara in combat. I can only imagine that Minas Tirith is under siege."  
  
"I will kill her by my own hand." Kayla replied.  
  
"No it is not safe for you to be fighting so soon after healing." Haldir replied.  
  
"That is no longer your concern." She snapped.  
  
They walked for hours and hours. Tauros looked at Arwen. "IS this the life of a warrior?" He grumbled.  
  
"Are you re considering your decision?' Kayla teased.  
  
"No, I will be a great elven warrior." He proclaimed triumphantly. Kayla looked at Arwen who said nothing. It seemed as though Tauros had made his decision to remain elven eith that, or neither of them were aware of the awesomness of the decision that was to come. Aragorn would be deeply hurt. Arien had not expressed any interest in deciding anytime soon. They walked at a heavy pace stopping long after nightfall.  
  
There was no fire lit, it was cold an Kayla sat hersle fdown taking and arrow and twirling is between her fingers almost like she used to do with a pencil. Legolas was setteling the horse. She remembered that he was very good and relating to animals. She did not notice she was staring at him. She quickly pulled herself together  
  
"That is twice that you have saved my life Legolas." She said coming up behind him.  
  
"I was repaying a favor, you have saved my life once too." He reminded her of the night she refused to kill him for Amara's trust.  
  
"Even so, I am grateful." She replied.  
  
"It was my honor, anyone would have done that same."  
  
"A painful thought came upon her. "Except for my own husband. Had you not come we would have all dies." She replied getting upset. They walked away from the camp at her request; the last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her upset.  
  
"It is ok milady." He replied wiping a stray tear away.  
  
"No it is not, I am indebted to you for not only y life, but my daughters as well." She hugged him. She tried to hide her crying.  
  
"Milady, there is not need for that." He replied looking into her eyes.  
  
"Why do you call me Lady when you know in your heart that I neither am nor do I behave like one?" She laughed.  
  
"Do not think so little of yourself." Legolas replied.  
  
"I try not to, but since I was a child it has been hard, I was never good enough for my parents. None of my lovers, and now my husband." She replied.  
  
"I have always though highly of you." Legolas revealed.  
  
"Is that why you chose Liz instead of me?" She asked  
  
"No, it was I who though that I was not enough for you." He explained. "I never stopped loving you."  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Mother!" Tariel called into the darkness for Kayla.  
  
"Shh Tariel." Kayla answered coming towards her. "Try not to make too much noise." She replied.  
  
"I am sorry. "But I have to ask you, what is wrong with Father?"  
  
"We are not speaking." Kayla replied bluntly. "It is his wish that we spend some time apart so we are."  
  
"Can you do that?" Tariel asked. "Can the bonds of marriage be broken so easily?'  
  
"No." Kayla replied with a sigh.  
  
Legolas passed her from behind. She watched him walk away wondering what he was thinking. She wondered why she still felt for him. Why she still a desire to be with him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was another day before they cautiously arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith. Aragorn was grateful that no one was harmed. He was glad to see that Kayla was healed and could fight with them once again. "Aragorn, I must speak with you." Kayla replied. She and Aragorn sat in his main Chamber. "I must explain why I could not over come Amara."  
  
"There is no need, you were bound to run into a skilled warrior some time, and you admit that you are not as good with a blade as you are with a bow."  
  
"Yes I admit this, but it was not her skills that ruined me." Kayla confessed.  
  
"Than what was it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I recognized her to be your long lost daughter." Kayla confessed. "I could nto kill her."  
  
"How can this be?' Aragorn asked.  
  
"It is true my love." Arwen replied form the door. The Lady informed me of it in Lorien."  
  
"She means to kill you." Kayla informed him. Her tirade started as vengeance against a father that she thought abandoned her, not it is a quest for power. She is aware that she is next in line for the throne. If she can kill you and the Queen there is nothing to stop her from ruling Gondor."  
  
"I know." Aragorn replied. He looked at Aragorn.  
  
Kayla left the room sensing that they had much to talk about. She walked back to her chamber. She was surprised to find Haldir there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Remember we once shared this room." He replied.  
  
"Not anymore." She replied leaving.  
  
He followed her. "Let me explain myself." He replied turning her to face him.  
  
"No I do not wish to stand here and listen to excuses." She replied pulling away from him. He grabbed her back again. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, you will release me." She threatened.  
  
Haldir let her go and she walked away from him. She decided to practice her archery to release her anger. She stood in the court year with a target that was practically out of sight. She stood and fired shot after shot repeatedly missing center by was could be measured as centimeters. She grew angry with herself.  
  
"You will never hit it if you don't relax." Someone said from behind her. It was Legolas.  
  
"I do nto need training." She replied somewhat annoyed.  
  
"No you don't, you are one of best archer's I've ever seen, but you must relax. Let go of everything, and just feel the bow in you hands and fire."  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let go and fired. A perfect bulls eye. He laughed. "Shut up." She teased him. She went back to her practice and he proceeded to sit and watch her. "Do you have to watch, me?' She asked.  
  
"I used to love you watch you practice." He replied, and then he realized what he'd said.  
  
She blushed and fired missing her target completely. She looked at him and all he could do was laugh lightly.  
  
A/N I know I know what you all are thinking. Poor, Poor Haldir. Sorry I had to do that to you but maybe things will right themselves in the end. 


	18. Gratitude

You know the disclaimer drill.  
  
A/N: Ok guys I was re reading Chapter 17. I am so sorry about all the errors. That's what happens when I write at 2 in the morning. I'll definitely be more careful next time lol.  
  
~*~  
  
The twins Alana and Morgan sat talking or trying to dance around the events of late. "You can not ride out alone." Alana scolded her sister.  
  
"Why not, I will be fine, I am only going to Rohan."  
  
"What good would it do?' Alana asked. "You are going to get yourself killed going out there."  
  
"Rohan can help. Eomer will come." Morgan insisted.  
  
"Talk to Aragorn first, please." Alana asked. Kayla poked her head into the room.  
  
'How are you feeling?' Morgan asked her changing the subject to avoid her sister.  
  
"Well enough physically." Kayla replied.  
  
"We know about Haldir." Alana replied.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Tariel was upset. She is still young." Morgan replied.  
  
"Funny that now we would call 18 young." Kayla forced a laugh.  
  
"Well we were forced into certain things when we were 18." Alana reasoned.  
  
"If we were still at home who knows what we'd be doing now." Morgan added.  
  
"True, but who knows if happiness was written in our futures there." Kayla answered looking down.  
  
"I could not help but notice that you and a certain Prince are becoming close friends again." Alana lightened the subject.  
  
"It is of no concern to anyone who I decide to spend my time with." Kayla replied. "I owe him my life."  
  
"Do you really feel that way or is your recent separation from a certain elf driving you to this?' Alana asked.  
  
"Maybe you should test the waters." Morgan suggested. Spending time with Legolas may help you gain perspective again. After all no one understood your relationship with Haldir."  
  
"Well then this is for the best." Kayla replied. Morgan got up to pack for her journey to Rohan. Alana decided to help her. Kayla went back to her chamber. She thanked God that Haldir wasn't there she took her stuff and moved it into an empty room, her old one to be exact.  
  
She smiled when seeing the view. It was her favorite room in the palace and she quickly got to the task to putting her stuff away. She found her gown in the dresser. The one she had worn on the night she tried to take her life. She touched the fabric. It was soft and elegant and she felt like a different person wearing it.  
  
Aragorn wanted to discuss battle strategy, and Amrara's men camped outside the palace waiting for any type of movement. Kayla sat in her room. She wanted to relax but found it hard. Her shoulder ached from her recent wound, she rubbed it but it did not feel better. She decided to take a bath. She filled the tub with warm water and stepped in.. She washed the dirt, smoke and ash off of her body and closed her eyes. Tariel came in. "Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Kayla replied.  
  
"I thought that since you and father.you know. that you might be upset."  
  
"I am fine." Kayla repeated. "Just trying to relax my shoulder."  
  
"What happened?" Tariel asked. "With you and father I mean."  
  
"I do not know." Kayla replied.  
  
"Do you think he will come to his senses anytime soon?" Tariel asked.  
  
"I don't know, and right now you father is in the back of my mind."  
  
"What, or who, is at the front, if I may be so bold as to ask." Tariel smiled.  
  
"No you can not be so bold, and no one is at the front." Kayla replied to her daughter, who was not oblivious to the fact that Kayla was warming up to Legolas again.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before Tariel left again to find Arien. Kayla closed her eyes. It seemed like hours before she opened them again.  
  
"Kayla!' Legolas called walking in.  
  
"What are you doing!' She yelled looking for something to cover herself with.  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas replied turning his back to her.  
  
"Why are you in here?" she asked.  
  
"Please forgive me milady, the door was open slightly."  
  
"It seems as though my daughter forgot to close it in her haste to leave." Kayla replied. "That would seem to be the case." Legolas replied able to turn to face her again.  
  
She had wrapped a robe around her and her hair stuckto her neck, it was dripping wet. "Can I help you with anything?' she asked.  
  
"I wanted to see if you alright, you seemed shaken by the events in Lorien." He replied. She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"For the first time since the Dark Lord was destroyed I was afraid." Kayla replied. I saw the fire just consuming everything, the heat of it, the smell of it. I did not want to die there but just like at the peak of that mountain long ago I almost fell victim to it. I did not want my daughter to die there. Legolas, for the first time in a long time, I was terrified." She revealed to him.  
  
He felt for her and sat next to her. "It is alright. You handled the situation well."  
  
"No I didn't. I do not have the words to express my gratitude to you."  
  
"Sometimes you don't need words. Some emotions can not be expressed with words." He replied.  
  
"You are right." She replied. With no inhibition she leaned over and kissed him softly. He looked at her with no readable expression in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?' he asked her. She nodded. He leaned closer and kissed her back.  
  
It was like nothing had changed between them, like they had not spent all that time apart. For a split second she wished that they had never parted they she had had his children that she did feel like she wasted her time on someone who was no longer in love with her. She pulled away from him to catch her breath.  
  
"I had forgotten." He said, almost to himself.  
  
"Forgotten what?' She panted.  
  
"What it was like to kiss you." He smiled.  
  
She smiled at him and he stayed with her for the remainder of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm, who was waiting for that? Just curious. I'll have more up soon. Bear with me. THANK YOU too all of my dedicated readers/reviewers, and to those of you who are giving my your input as far as the story goes, you're on my list. We'll see what happens to this Haldir, Legolas Kayla triangle. Even though there is no triangle yet. 


End file.
